THE DEEP SEA
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Kaoru, a bitter mermiad who's hate of men grows when she's blackmailed by a handsome swordsman who dreams of claiming this maiden. Can he learn the differnce of love and lust? Will her hate then be smothered? KenshinKaoru
1. Mermaid Kaoru

THE DEEP SEA  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin! Why?! :: People Shrug:: Oh well.  
  
Kaoru Gal: I might be bad at updating this one because I'm having a lot of tests at school and have 5 other stories to keep up with. Just warning you. But I will try my hardest to update soon enough.  
  
  
  
A young man crossed his arms and leaned against the rail of the ship. His long scarlet hair swayed with the graceful movements of the ship. His tanned face held a scar of andX' which showed he was skilled in battle. His blank amber eyes were staring off into the waves of the ocean.  
  
A group of sailors gathered around him chatting about work and their families. "Just hope SHE doesn't appear again." One of them whispered darkly.  
  
The young red headed man turned to them curiously. "Who?" He asked. His voice was soft, graceful, and rough all at the same time. The men looked at him apprehensively before replying.  
  
"Kaoru." The sailor whispered. The men nodded solemnly.  
  
"Lady of the Sea they call her. And right they are." Added on another.  
  
"I almost want to see her!" Laughed one, though the others nodded understandingly.  
  
"I can see why! Never seen anything more beautiful than her! Hair dark as coal, skin white as the moon, eyes dark as the ocean at night, and lips the color of fresh blood." One said in awe.  
  
"What is she?" The young samurai asked guessing she was not human. The sailors smiled slightly. "Why, she is a mermaid."  
  
The man snorted. "I thought you didn't want to run into her!" He exclaimed softly. The men nodded. "We don't. She is treacherous and clever. Led many to their deaths, hasn't she?"  
  
They all nodded sadly. "How?" Asked the man. They all looked stumped by this question. "We're not sure. Some say she controls the sea and causes storms when she is angry. Others say she hypnotizes you and makes you jump off the ship to your doom. I say she lures you to jump to her with her singing. No one who has crossed waves with her has lived to tell the tale."  
  
The swordsman raised his eyebrows. "How would you know then? If there were no survivors how would you know about her?"  
  
The sailor looked flustered but shook his head determinedly. "My brother's friend was attacked by her. Washed up on shore he did, bloody and all. Said he had sprung forth to a beautiful maiden in the sea and had crashed into sharp rocks, which had been hidden by her long hair. He died short while later. That's how I knows." The sailor said heaving an impressive sigh.  
  
The young man looked skeptical but said no more and returned his gaze to the sea.  
  
This man's name was Kenshin Himura. He was traveling back to his rich home in Kyoto. Most everyone knew not to cross blades with this cold and seemingly heartless man.  
  
  
  
A young Mermaid rested her pretty head against a smooth rock warmed from the sun. She pulled herself onto the rock and lay there thinking sadly about her late parents. Her father had been a handsome selki, creature's half seal and half human. He had had black hair when he was in human form with deep gray eyes. Her mother had been a gorgeous mermaid with long blue hair and matching eyes.  
  
Having a selki, as a father was a great advantage for her, she could become fully human if she ever wished too. She doubted she would ever use that power though. True, she used it once when a baby whale had beached itself. Otherwise she had never used it. But it was a good feeling knowing she could have legs if needed.  
  
She had always despised men for what they had done to her parents. They had kidnapped her loving mother from her when she was only 5 years old. Her father, outraged, took the form of a human and fought for her back. A friendly bird told her of how bravely he fought, but how well he was outnumbered.  
  
Since then she had grown up with her mothers heartbroken family, but when 5 years had passed they had died of grief and heart ache. She had grown up by herself sweet enough to the water creatures, but bitter and menacing towards man.  
  
That was probably why she lured them to their deaths whenever she was feeling lonely and angry. She had started it since the age of 13. She had been feeling angry and bitter one day and saw a ship of sailors passing. She had started singing an eerie sad song that came from her soul. She noticed they seemed to be enchanted by her voice, and since then she had been learning control over these powers and used it towards this use.  
  
This mermaid's name is Kaoru, Kaoru of the Sea.  
  
  
  
Kenshin awoke to the sounds of men shouting and the crash of water hitting the wooden decks. He got up and stiffened his legs so he wouldn't fall from the rough rocking of the ship.  
  
He threw his cabin door open and frowned at the sight before him. The sailors were running around franticly pulling at their friends who seemed to be trying to jump over board. Water sprayed across the ship while water pushed violently against the side of the boat.  
  
Kenshin steadied himself and peered into the misty sea. He swore he had saw a misty figure sitting calmly on a rock. He took a few wobbly steps to the railing and clutched onto it, squinting his eyes trying to see through the storming sea.  
  
Yes, there it was. The waves around the misty figure cleared away and he saw it more clearly. A beautiful young girl floated there. He could only see her from the waist up, but he knew who she had to be.  
  
Her black locks floated around her in the water, shining a slight blue color. Her flawless skin was white like fresh fallen snow. Dark lashes covered her large aqua eyes that stared unblinking at the ship crashing into the rocks.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened as he saw her open her rosy lips and sing. A beautiful, heart wrenching, and mournful tune floated around him.  
  
"Is it too late to say good bye? I just want you to know, that this time I won't be able to fly this by. This time I never said good-bye. Never said good-bye, for the last time. Is it still too late to say good-bye?  
  
How could you leave me behind, while you left and went to a world far better than mine? Don't you remember when you promised me? That you would never leave me?  
  
I now know it's too late to say goodbye! But that doesn't hide the fact that I can't live, Without you by my side."  
  
He gasped softly as her sad eyes turned to him, tears falling like crystals down her pale face. His amber eyes glowed and stood out against the gray sky, and her blue ones were one with the sea behind her.  
  
When these eyes caught each other the world seemed to hold its breath, waiting. Just waiting.  
  
  
  
Kaoru Gal: So how do you like it? Do you people like it! Does it rock your socks! Yeah!  
  
Kenshin: --; I think you're scaring them.  
  
Kaoru Gal: Well I have to so they review!  
  
Kenshin: You could try being nice so that they'll review.  
  
Kaoru Gal: Fine. We'll try your way first.  
  
Kenshin: Please review! It would make us very happy, even though Sessha does not deserve happiness.  
  
Kaoru Gal: Review or else you'll make Kenshin sad. 


	2. The belt

DEEP SEA  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin! Probably never will either.  
  
Kaoru Gal: I'm going away to camp meaning I won't update for a month! Just warning you, so don't send me hate mail if you get annoyed...;  
  
  
  
Kaoru smirked smugly as she saw the red haired man jump over board. For a second there she thought he was going to be different then the other men.  
  
What she didn't know was that he had fallen under her spell, just not under her control.  
  
Kenshin jumped into the foaming sea, but he carefully avoided the rocks. The icy water hit him, but he shook off the shock quickly. His heart started pounding painfully as he reached the small rock she had been leaning on.  
  
He saw a flash of gold fins as Kaoru swayed her tail.  
  
His hands reached out to grab her, his hands firmly around her now.  
  
  
  
Kaoru frowned slightly as she spotted that man nowhere. She tossed her black locks angrily and lashed her golden tail through the water in annoyance.  
  
Suddenly she felt two firm arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into a wet embrace.  
  
"How dare you! Let me go this instant!" Kaoru shrieked thrashing around blindly. The arms tightened around her causing Kaoru to flush in anger.  
  
"I said, LET ME GO!" She yelled in fury causing the water to thrash about them wildly.  
  
A great wave of green water sprang up around them, knocking the man holding her about. She heard him give a grunt of surprise and losen his hold on her.  
  
In an instant she broke free of his loose grasp, smirking. However, the red haired man reached out for her, blinded by the sea, and grabbed her carefully made belt of shells hung about her hips.  
  
Kaoru felt his hard tug on her shells and gave an enraged scream that pierced the night sky.  
  
She thrashed her sharp edged fins at the mans face and dived into the sea, hardly noticing that she left the belt of shells in his hands. The water around them instantly calmed and Kenshin floated there bewildered and cold holding a belt in his frozen palms.  
  
He turned to head back to the ship when a blinding white light erupted from the depths of the sea.  
  
"Hey there! I'd watch out for that, I would!" A sailor yelled to him, racing to the railing and holding a hand out to help him out.  
  
Kenshin grabbed his hand then turned his head in amazement at the bubbling water behind him.  
  
The sailor pulled him on to the ship and yelled for someone to go fetch some towels. Kenshin ignored the orders and continued watching the water, waiting for something, anything.  
  
To his disappointment the water calmed and the light faded. He gave it one last scan before turning back to his cabin.  
  
But the sudden screams of surprise from the sailors caused him to turn around again. His eyes widened.  
  
A young woman hovered above the water. Her whole body glowed an eerie white as water dripped down from her toes back to the sea. She looked like the mermaid, but was human. At least she looked it. Instead of that flashing gold fin, a pair of long creamy legs was.  
  
Her closed eyes snapped open causing a few of the young sailors to jump in surprise. Now Kenshin was sure of it. This had to be the young mermaid he had held, for her eyes were the same sharp crystal blue.  
  
As soon as her eyes were open she disappeared in a flash of light leaving the men breathless and shocked.  
  
Kenshin grinned. He would find her if it was the last thing he would do.  
  
  
  
Kaoru lay in the shallow waters of a small beach groaning with pain. What had happened? Some how she had turned human again, but how?  
  
Kaoru shrugged the thought off and sat up picking the seaweed out of her hair.  
  
She walked gracefully back into the water until it reached he waist, then she closed her brilliant eyes and concentrated, waiting for it to happen. But it didn't.  
  
Her eyes snapped open angrily and glanced down at the legs she hated so. She breathed out and closed her eyes once more and clenched her teeth, willing herself to become a sea-maiden once more.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
Kaoru's hands flew to her belt to fiddle with it, as that was her habit when she was nervous or worried. Her hand grasped air. Kaoru's head shot down to look for her belt.  
  
Suddenly she remembered the man had been tugging on it. It must of come loose as she had pulled away!  
  
'That filthy disgusting piece of scum.' Kaoru thought angrily. Without it she had no power to return to her mermaid form. As was the same with all other sea-folk.  
  
She clenched her teeth and cursed softly.  
  
She would have to find this man if it was the last thing she would ever do.  
  
  
  
Kaoru Gal: How is it so far? Any ideas? Oh great I have to answer like 33 reviews! Joy. I'm too hungry to answer that many...sorry everyone! Never mind I'm just going to paste the whole page into this then answer, much easier.  
  
KK4eva: Thank you! I'm glad u lik!

unknown beedee: Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was that good! Didn't think anyone would like it.... me need more!!:

Kairi7: Oops....i didn't updat fast did I?

Jessica: Thaaaaanks!!! So glad you lik it!

crasyducky: Naw! All reviews are helpful!

ariel (searuhotmail.com): Ok! No tomoe then! I never really have her anyway....-shrugs kenshin's-

-koishii(',x:: I have a fan? -goes starry eyed- I feel special...THANKS! But I'm still hungry lol

Sakura Takashi: Thankies! Glad u think its cool!

InuLimbo: Wow! Thanks! I like ur name.

Brittanie Love: I think I just read it, don't remember. Anyway, thank you! I got writer's block though when I started.

Bookworm: Really? Do you mean that?

Goldenfairy: Thank you! Soooooooooo much!

Dragon Master271: Did I read one of yours? Sry I have such a bad memory!

Aura Black Chan: Thank you! Please review again and have a great day!

Lendra-chan: Wow! Really? That's really kool! Maybe u have a sixth sense, like me!!!

Kitsune's Grrl: Eh? Amber violet, same difference...lol

Chibi Kiki : Thank you! Glad u lik it!

saelwen: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! Or liked it, what ever

joyful-x:: Lol...I don't think I can constantly update.

BLONDE GOTH: I hate school too, good thing it's over but they had 2 give me this fucked up math packet to do over the summer!!!

The evil witch: Intresting review!

Mika: Me 2! Wait I'm writing the fic...o well!

Wiggbert: Lol! Everything rox my sox!!! Yaaaaaaay!

Victoria: Lol! Kenshin isn't sad anymore, 34 reviews how can anyone b sad?

stroh-brie-21: Thank you! I luv thos fics where u feel lik ur watching a movie, get the popcorn

Ali-Adi: Thank you! It's a perfect fic for everyone!

Alex:I am liking sox!

half-breed-demon-fox : Thaaaaank yoooouuuuu

flyingwithoutwings: Yay! I love being called unique...even in the bad way!   
  
Paleah: Thankyou! So glad u lik!

Merangel4lighting: It could b cuz u have a junk e-mail blocker that's blocking the reply

ariel: I alwayyysss luv water, just as long as I don't get wet....lol

S3r3nity: It is compilicated, I keep trying to think of something toattly original, so it got hard when I made this chap.


	3. Finding Him part 1

DEEP SEA  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin, so yeah! Ha!  
  
Sano: Can anyone say 'disturbed'?  
  
Kenshin: I know how to say it! Pick me! Pick me! ::Raises hands::  
  
Kaoru Gal: Since I've been away and haven't updated in so long I'm going to give you guys a quick recap of the story thus so far.  
  
Kaoru is a hateful mermaid and tried to sabotage the ship Kenshin just so happened to be on. When he saw her he instantly wanted her. (It was NOT love at first site. What he is feeling for her is lust, NOT love!) when he tried to take her she kicked him and escaped from him, but she accidentally left her magical belt in his hands. Without it she is forced to stay in human form. So now she is angrily searching for him to get her belt back while he is searching for her to keep her as his own. End of quick recap.  
  
Sano: You call that quickly?  
  
  
  
Kaoru sighed angrily as she looked at herself. Where could she find herself some clothes? She already had a bikini top kind of thing on, but what about bottoms? She would make that her first priority, then go after that annoying man.  
  
Kaoru buried her bare legs deep in the sand and bit her lip trying to think of an idea, any idea. Her ears twitched as she heard muffled footsteps approach her. Black locks swirled as she whipped her head around to look at the person.  
  
It was a young man, a really young man. He had light black hair and sparkling blue eyes with a just as bright smile alight on his face.  
  
He looked at her quizzically and looked her up and down.  
  
"What are you doing, if I may ask?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Kaoru gave a wide fake smile to him. "I'm burying myself in the sand! Yep! That's all. Oh! And talking about clothes do you happen to have any blankets or towels on you?"  
  
He looked at her strangely and gave her a small smile. "Yes, why? Do you need it?"  
  
She nodded eagerly. He laughed and handed it to her. "My name is Seta Soujiro. May I know yours?"  
  
"My name's Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
"You mean like that mermaid?"  
  
"Um. No. Her name is spelled different, why is that a strange name or something?" She asked looking at him stubbornly.  
  
"No, not at all! I meant no offense what so ever! I'm sorry." He said hurriedly giving her a small bow.  
  
Kaoru blinked then laughed at him, how pathetic.  
  
"It's fine." She said keeping the scorn out of her tone.  
  
He smiled meekly at her.  
  
  
  
Kaoru Gal: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT OVER, I'VE GOT TO GO CATCH A PLANE AND THIS COMPUTER I'M USING IS MY AUNT'S. SO WHEN I GET BACK TO MY OWN COMPUTER I'LL GIVE YOU THE REST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TIME TO FINISH IT HERE. 


	4. Finding Him part 2

DEEP SEA (continued)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin, blah.  
  
Kaoru Gal: okay peeps, here's the next half of the chapter.  
  
  
  
"Do you know a man with bright long red hair? Young? With a scar on his left cheek?" Kaoru persisted.  
  
The young man looked troubled. "Why do you ask for him?"  
  
Kaoru looked puzzled. "Why shouldn't I? Do you know him or something? I really need to find him! Please tell me!"  
  
He smiled nervously then bowed. "I can take you to his home if you need him that badly." With that he motioned her to follow him.  
  
Kaoru waited until he turned around did she wrap the small towel around her waist, then she ran after him.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Soujiro! Wait up!" A voice yelled out as Soujiro helped Kaoru up a horse.  
  
Kaoru looked over to where the voice came from and spotted a tall young man with spiky brown hair. He had soft brown eyes but a cocky grin.  
  
"Who's the girl? She's cute." The man commented.  
  
Soujiro blushed while Kaoru glared at him angrily. "Who are you?" she asked stiffly.  
  
He grinned wider. "My name's Sano. You?" he asked bowing his head.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
Soujiro swung his leg over the horse and jumped on; wrapping his arms around her waist he grabbed the rains after muttering a pardon to her.  
  
  
  
Kenshin drummed his fingers on the windowsill and looked out onto the large front garden. His other hand was fingering the delicate belt that mermaid had left in his hands. He knew she was out there somewhere; he just had to find her now. "I wonder if I'll ever see her again." He thought out loud.  
  
"Milord, Seta-sama is on the grounds and wishes to see you. He is accompanied by a young lady too." A young maid announced.  
  
He turned his head to look at her closely. Her vivid green eyes and her long black braid contrasted greatly against her formal maids uniform.  
  
"Where did you say he was?" he asked.  
  
"He's approaching the front garden now, milord." She answered back.  
  
Kenshin turned his head to look out the window and smiled.  
  
Soujiro was riding on his horse through the garden, and with him was that mermaid.

The very same.  
  
  
Kaoru Gal: I know it seems short, but remember this is just the other half of the 3rd chapter.  
  
Kenshin: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. We're sorry to say that tonight we will not be answering the reviews!


	5. A Deal is Made

**DEEP SEA**

Disclaimer: ::Crickets chirp::

Kaoru Gal: I hate bugs!!!! ::Takes out evil scythe and slaughters evil bugs::

Double C: We decided to take a nice trip of the cursed hot springs from Ranma ½. They say that if you fall in one you will take shape of what ever had drowned in there 800 years ago when doused in cold water. Only hot water can reverse the affect.

Kaoru Gal: It's probably not true.

Double C: It is true!

Kaoru Gal: No it isn't!

Double C: ::Pushes Kaoru Gal into spring of drowned fox::

Kaoru Gal: ::comes out as a little red fox:::

Double C: See, it's true. ::Pours hot water on Kaoru Gal::

Kaoru Gal: I'm going to kill you! ::Takes out scythe::

Double C: ::Dumps cold water on:: you're lucky I didn't push you into the spring of drowned rat. Seeing as you have cats...

Kaoru Gal: ::Attacks Double C::

Fifi: Will you guys just start the chapter?

* * *

"This is where he lives? Quite modest he is really." Kaoru muttered in sarcasm.

Soujiro chuckled as they past the large plants and ponds.

He stopped the horse and dismounted. Kaoru allowed him to help her off. She paused as she felt someone watching her and whipped her head up to stare into the upper windows. A handsome head was peaking out, but as soon as she looked it disappeared into the shadows of that room.

A few moments later the man she hated came striding out of the large castle. He smiled at them both pleasantly and inclined his head towards the castle's doors.

"Come," He said softly turning his gaze to Kaoru, "Would you like some dresses?"

Kaoru watched him wearily before she shook her head slowly.

"Misao will escort you to a room." He spoke nodding towards a young maid he quickly stepped forward.

"This way milady." She whispered and took off in the maze of elegant hallways.

Kaoru paused and watched Kenshin and Soujiro go off one way and the maid scurry off the other.

"Wait!" she called out to the maid running to catch up.

* * *

Misao paused as she waited for this young girl to catch up. She couldn't help but to peer at her curiously. This girl had beautiful soft ebony locks that seemed to shine blue when the light hit it right. Her ocean eyes seemed to shine gold, like when the sun hits the seawater. Those eyes stood out against her otherwise soft and delicate features.

Misao blushed as the girl looked at her. She had probably been staring rudely at her. But to Misao's surprise the girl gave her a warm smile and bowed to her.

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru." She said with a pleasant voice.

"I'm Makamachi Misao, milady." Misao said bowing low. When she looked up she noticed the small frown on Kaoru's face.

"Call me Kaoru." She said.

Misao smiled widely. "May we be friends?" she asked shyly.

Kaoru laughed, reminding Misao strongly of the sound of soft waves lapping against the shore.

"Of course!" Kaoru said.

"Well, here's the ladies guest room, filled with all types of the finest of dresses."

Misao opened the door and giggled slightly at the maiden's soft gasp and wide eyes. Misao walked into the large room and opened a large wood wardrobe and pulled out a couple of dresses she thought Kaoru would look good in.

Kaoru walked up to them and let her fingers brush against the soft fabrics.

She couldn't tell Misao that she had never worn a dress before and had no clue on how to put one on.

"I don't know which one to choose." Kaoru whispered with awe struck look on her face.

"You should wear this one, Kaoru-Chan!" Misao said holding one up.

"I don't know."

"Here I'll help you into it." Misao said happily.

* * *

"Wow, it is beautiful!" Kaoru said in wonder as she twirled about in front of a tall mirror.

The dress was an elegant blue green color with gold edges on the long flowing sleeves. It fell to the floor around her feet and trailed behind her slightly like a small river. Gold threads were stitched in here and there so that when ever she moved it shimmered a pale golden color.

"It's absolutely breath taking." Misao said softly.

"Really? Thank you!" Kaoru beamed.

"You ready to eat now?"

"Yeah."

"Come on then, I need to lead you to the eating hall."

* * *

Kenshin looked up as he heard small footsteps approaching the room. The large oak doors flew open as Misao humbly led Kaoru in.

The tree men at the table couldn't help but stare in wonder at the maiden before them. (A/N: remember Sano's there too.)

Misao pulled an elegant chair out for her and Kaoru sat down delicately and fixed a cold stare across the table towards Kenshin.

Kenshin gazed at her for moment not at all disturbed by her cold stare. "Miss, do you have a name?"

"What do you think?" she said rudely. Sano looked at her in small shock and stepped down hard on her foot. "Say your name." He whispered into her ear.

Kaoru flinched. "Kaoru's my name!" she gasped out shooting an annoyed glare at Sano.

"Kaoru? Isn't that the name of that mermaid person?" Sano asked with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, so? You got a problem with that?" Kaoru grumbled.

"Not at all." He replied.

"Well, I've got to get going now. I'll talk to you guys later." Kenshin said standing up and giving a small nod towards all of them.

"Wait a second! I have to talk to you!" Kaoru cried out standing up too and running after the red haired man leaving the two young men alone in peace.

* * *

Kaoru reached out and grabbed Kenshin's wrist. "Excuse me, but you have something I want. It's a belt made out of shells. It's really important to me. My um, grandma gave it to me." Kaoru lied hoping he didn't recognize her.

He gazed at her for a moment.

"How 'bout we make a trade?" he said smoothly.

The girl shook her head firmly. "You could be a kind person and give it back to me. Wait, I know! I'll give you money, even though it is mine." She growled slipping off some pearl necklaces and bracelets.

Kenshin shook his head. "I'm not interested in money right now. I have enough of that."

"I have nothing else though. Please just give it to me! It's important to me! What could you possibly want more than these?" Kaoru pleaded shaking the smooth white pearls.

"I want you."

"Excuse me?" Kaoru said in disgust.

"You heard me." He said with a smirk.

Kaoru stopped herself from hitting him. "Okay. But only if you give the belt to me now." She said slowly.

"Yeah right. And have you running off? I think I'll give it to you when the time is right." He said with a grin.

"Yeah right! Like I'd agree to that! You'd just keep it forever until you grew bored of me!" Kaoru scoffed angrily.

"Oh, but I would never grow weary of you my dear." He said with a playful wink.

Kaoru felt sick.

More then ever now she wished her powers would work without the belt.

"How about this. I hide your precious belt somewhere on my property and you have to find it. But only until you find it you have to keep me company." Kenshin said holding out his hand for her to shake.

Kaoru glared at him. "I don't like it, but it's the best there is to take." She said not bothering to shake his hand.

Kenshin grinned. Let the games begin.

* * *

Kaoru Gal: Sorry it took so long peeps!!!

Double C: She pushed me into Spring of Drowned raccoon!

Kaoru Gal: Serves you right.

Aoshi's Angel: I'm so lucky! Anyway, review if you like!

ANSWERS TO REVIEWS!

**Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love**: Thank you so much! You're so lucky! You get a  
  
Kenshin plush!

**Brittanie Love**: Thank you so much! Glad you liked it!

**InuYashaGurl2007:** Thank you! I hope you keep reviewing!

**SilverSorceressoftheMoonandtheNight**: Whoa. You have a long name.

**DragonWolfAnimeGirl**: I think Kenshin's going to be in between Battousai and his wandering side. Mostly Battousai 'cause he's cooler.

**keeper-of-the-triforce:** Does it rock your socks?

**S3r3nity**: Thank you! Review again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**InuLimbo**: Yay! I deserved a review!

**crasyducky**: I love that word! Pizzazz! Sounds like pizza. (I have such a simple mind sometimes)

**Female Hitokiri Battousai**: you are so better then me!!! So stop arguing 'bout it! I can't believe you like me story! Awesome!

**Kitsune's Grrl**: Sorry it was short. It's hard to tell while I'm writing it.

**Aura Black Chan**: Thank you so much! lol!

**KenKao4eva**: Uh, take deep breaths! Pats back

**Jessica:** Thank you! Make me feel special!

**Angel of lonelyness:** Thanks! I love your name!

**Ariel**: Thank you for reviewing. Have a nice day come again. Paper or plastic?

**Victoria**: sorry I had to make Kaoru a little mean. She'll get nicer as the story continues. But it makes a good plot! Ice cream?

**BLONDE GOTH**: don't worry; we all get weird when we get sugar high. Do you have AIM? You know, like instant messaging.

**Darkygurl11**: Cheese.


	6. Blackmail and Tricks

**DEEP SEA**

Disclaimer: People nowadays! What's with these constant disclaimers!

Angel: Just deal with it.

Kaoru Gal: No! I have had enough of this! I'm on strike!

Lawyer Guy: Shut up and say the disclaimer. ::Holds up Gun::

Kaoru Gal: Yes sir.

Angel & Double C sweat drop

Kaoru Gal: I don't own Kenshin. ::Stares nervously at the gun::

Soujiro: KG has decided to answer the reviews now so she won't forget to at the end of the chapter.

Answer to Reviews!

**Hannah**: Thank you! I love reviews!

**Kelsy:** Haha! My story's cool!

**Dusk Until Dawn**: I hope the rest of my chapters turned out as good as the first.

**Kairi7**: Don't you love these little sign things ? I do!

**kenjiniki**: Wow! Thank you very much or the supportive review! I'm glad you're into my story! I hope you review again.

**blackz:** No da! Of course there are going to be some evil people in my story, just not yet.

**AmayaSaria:** Thank you for the review! I'm happy you want the next chapter so soon.

**samuraiduck27:** Hey! You reviewed my other story too! Haha! You rock!

**Asdflowergirlfds**: Hey girl! What's up? Haven't talked to ya' in a while!

**Kitsune's Grrl:** We all love naughty Kenshin. Well, I do anyway.

**angelic-kuti:** Oh thank you! So nice to hear enthusiasm!

**healing vision:** Cool name. Thanks so much for the review! Wish I could have updated sooner.

**Aura Black Chan**: It's fun to make Kenshin a leech. And I find it fun to write about Misao, she's a cool character.

**crasyducky:** Thanks for the tip. I never re-read my chapters until it's already up. Thanks for pointing that out though. Didn't mean to use the same words.

**InuLimbo**: Haha! You're funny. Thank you for the long reviews. I love getting long ones. (That sounded wrong) I'm glad I'm keeping up a certain attitude for Kaoru, it's sometimes hard to do.

**SilverSorceressoftheMoonandtheNight:** Oh! I didn't offend you when I said your name was long right? If I did, I'm sorry!

**Miko Kagome Archer**: Go figure. What's so harmful about cute Kenshin plush?

**Victoria**: Yes, and I will have fun making them annoy each other. ::Evil cackle:: We shall see what type of things they will have to go through.

**S3r3nity:** Wow! Have you read all my stories? I feel the love! 3

**Brittanie Love**: Thankies! I didn't update fast though, forgive me!

**Darkygurl11**: You liked the last chapter? This is getting hard. I have to keep making the next chapter better than the last one!

**Kithana**: Beautiful, really? You think so?

**keeper-of-the-triforce:** Hide it in her room, eh? That's possible.

**What a scene**: You do? I'm so glad! I was afraid no one liked my stories!

**KenKao4eva:** You like foxes? ::poofs into fox form:: .

**Xujin:** He might become a gentleman later on, maybe.

**Angel of lonelyness:** Haha! Yes indeed. Kaoru is pretty clever, but Kenshin can be too though.

Kaoru Gal: Man that took forever!

* * *

Kaoru turned slightly registering what her 5 senses were picking up.

Wherever she was it didn't have the familiar bittersweet smell she was used to. Instead a constant sickly sweet odor drifted about her.

A thin material clung to her body making her feel sticky and hot, so unlike her home in the sea where she could feel the cool water embrace herself.

She strained her ears for the sound of waves lapping against one another, but everything was dead quiet.

She opened her eyes slightly and narrowed them against the bright morning light. She cursed at this land and at the man he had forced her to emerge from her safe haven of water.

She threw off the thin silky sheets and sat up. Fury rose as she glared around her defiantly, she hurled a soft pillow across the room at a bright pink vase. She smiled as she heard a satisfying crash.

She stood up and walked past the shattered pieces smoothly. A soft knock touched the door before a small head popped in.

"Kaoru? You okay?" Misao asked uneasily eyeing the shattered vase.

Kaoru smiled as she addressed the young maid. "Of course. That thing was bothering me that's all."

Misao started picking up the pieces. "Of course it was. Wasn't too fond of it myself either." She hummed briskly.

"How long have you worked here?" Kaoru asked suddenly.

Misao paused and glanced up at her. "Why...since I was 12 perhaps." She answered evenly.

She dumped the remains of the vase into a wastebasket then walked over to Kaoru.

"What makes you ask such a question?"

"Just wondering I guess." Kaoru returned.

"I see." Misao murmured picking up a silver brush to straighten Kaoru's messy hair.

"Leave it be." Kaoru ordered with a small smile twisting upon her red lips.

"But it's not fit to walk around with such messy hair." Misao stated raising her eyebrows.

"Cut the formal talk Misao it's bugging me."

Misao blinked then started laughing. "Me too! But to me it's second nature, being raised as a servant!" Misao gasped in between laughs.

"I guess it would be." Kaoru mused.

"So you want me to leave your hair messy?"

"Yep!"

"What 'bout clothes?"

"Give me the plainest most casual of all. Something that would be a definite disgrace." Kaoru said looking into the mirror and watching a smirk appear on her features.

Misao raised an eyebrow but walked over to the wardrobe.

"There is nothing plain here." Misao commented running her hands down one of the gowns wistfully. Kaoru didn't miss the look in her eyes.

"Guess I better work on it myself then, huh?"

"I'll be going then." Misao said skipping out of the room.

Kaoru stood up and grabbed two of the dresses and pulled out a small knife. She sat down on the floor and immediately went to work.

* * *

Kenshin fiddled with the pear he was holding then looked up as he heard someone enter the room.

Kaoru walked in holding her head high and smirking as the servants stared openly at her in an appalled way. Only Misao was looking at her with awe and amusement.

Her long hair was in knots and fell to her waist messily. Her gown seemed like it had been cut in half and sewn to a clashing dress. Random orange patches spotted the disfigured gown. Not only that, but you could plainly see her bare feet as she had cut her dress a few inches off the ground so that it was no longer fashionable.

She pulled out a chair that had been neatly pushed into the dining table and flung herself down, sitting with her legs open and her shoulders slouched.

She threw a scowl at Kenshin and helped herself to an apple from the fruit bowl.

She opened her mouth wide and bit into it very unlady likely.

"What are 'ya starin' at?" Kaoru asked with her mouth full.

Kenshin's dark eyes looked her up and down slowly.

Kaoru smirked broadly.

"Gross! This apple tastes like crap!" she scoffed loudly and then threw the apple across the hall and watched as it splattered messily against the wall.

Kenshin scowled. "You just made more work for your little friend to do." He raised his hand and beckoned for Misao to come forward.

"Clean this up. I don't want to see even a hint that it had ever been there." He ordered lazily waving his hand toward the sticky mess of an apple.

Misao nodded obediently and scurried of to grab a scrub brush.

Kenshin turned his head slightly to look at Kaoru who was staring at Kenshin in open fury.

"You asshole!" She growled staring daggers at him.

"Someone was going to have to clean it up, and watch your mouth blue-eyes." He waved off.

Her eyes narrowed angrily and she spat out every colorful word she knew directing them all at him creatively.

Kenshin watched her curse with mild amusement until she was out of breath and ideas.

The servants were now smiling slightly and turning giggles into small coughs.

Kaoru sat there growling, waiting for him to react.

He smiled smoothly at her and stood up calmly. "Come." He commanded.

Kaoru sank lower in her chair making a point that she had no intention of obeying him.

"I said to follow me." He said icily.

"Yeah, I heard 'ya the first time." Kaoru retorted looking at him in an unconcerned way.

"When I say something you will listen."

"I did listen dumb ass, I just chose to not obey."

"Do you ever want to see your belt again?" he questioned coldly.

Kaoru's lazy manner shattered instantly. Her eyes bore into his sharply.

"We made a deal." She said in a dangerously soft tone.

"You never shook my hand." He said smiling.

Kaoru stood up suddenly knocking her chair down. "Are you saying there is no deal?" She demanded angrily.

"I had chose to uphold the deal even though it was never official, but if you give me this kind of attitude I could call it off." He said straightening his jacket.

Kaoru's clenched hands shook as she controlled her fury. She strode to him with the darkest look imaginable upon her face. When she reached him she hissed into his ear, "I despise everything about you."

He smirked and wrapped his arm around her.

Kaoru's eyes blazed as he touched her but she did nothing and said no more.

"That's better. Now why don't you go back and change into something else and put some shoes on." Kenshin whispered into her ear.

Kaoru squirmed out of his grasp and headed back to her room. But that wasn't what astonished the watching servants the most; it was the small smile forming on her face and the wicked glint in her eyes.

* * *

Kaoru returned to Kenshin wearing yet another hideous dress, but this time she had shoes on, more like boots anyway.

"Didn't I say something different?" Kenshin snapped.

"I changed into something different just like you asked. And you never said what type of shoes." Kaoru replied silkily.

He pressed himself up against her. "Maybe I should help you dress, then you'll know what I mean."

Kaoru pushed him away with a sick look on her face, and turned back to her room.

Kenshin watched her go and smiled to himself. He would get what he wanted, one way or another.

* * *

Kaoru Gal: I hope that was long enough for you peeps! Review, review, review! 


	7. Ashamed?

**DEEP SEA**

Disclaimer: This is so unnecessary. Will someone say it for me?

World: …

Kaoru Gal: Fine, be that way! See if I care!

World: …

Kaoru Gal: I don't own Kenshin…

World: …

Kaoru Gal: On with the chapter.

* * *

"What is it?" the young woman asked, her sea blue eyes staring at the pool suspiciously. 

"It's a bathtub. Well it's supposed to be anyway, big enough to be a mini pool." The maid answered turning the golden taps off when the soapy water reached the rim.

True enough this 'bathtub' was the size of a small pool built into the ground deep enough that someone the size of Kaoru wouldn't be able to stand in it without the water rushing over her head. Maybe it was ridiculously large but it was undeniably beautiful, shaped as a large white shell with fancy gold taps along the sides. It fit perfectly in with the just as large and eye catching room with white marble floor. It was enough to make Kaoru sick.

"Are all the bathrooms like this?" she asked in disgust gazing into a pearl edged mirror.

Her friend, Misao, flushed slightly in embarrassment. "All of them except the servant's of course." She finished rubbing her stained apron nervously.

"Really?" Kaoru asked turning her steady gaze back to her.

"They're kind of crappy," Misao, muttered, "Oh! I meant to say that they are just not as grand but are perfectly suitable for someone of my station!" she added hurriedly knowing she spoke out of turn.

Kaoru took no notice of her friends discomfort and dipped a slender foot into the steaming water then drew back immediately like she had been burned.

"I'm sorry! Was it too hot?" Misao apologized dipping her hand in to check.

"No, it's just…warm." Kaoru explained staring strangely at this foreign water.

"It's supposed to be warm."

"Really? I don't think I'll ever grow used to the customs on land."

"It's not really a custom. Well in a way it is I guess. You could say it is, anyway your new clothes are on the counter." Misao said nodding to the blue marble counter.

Misao bowed giggling and backed out of the room.

Kaoru stared at the closed door for a moment before stripping the gaudy dress off of her and lowering her self into the tub. The water wasn't pure, it was hot and soapy making her feel confined and numb. But it was water all the same, something she hadn't felt in weeks now, so she took pleasure in it anyway.

* * *

Another week had passed and she had failed in finding her belt. Kenshin smiled to himself. Soon months will pass, then years, and she'll forget that she ever was a mermaid to begin with. 

He glanced at a grandfather clock and smirked. It was around the time Misao should be preparing Kaoru's bath.

He sped up as he climbed the wide staircase to the 3rd floor, her floor.

* * *

A couple minutes later he found himself right outside her bathroom door. Silently he crept in and leaned against the wall watching her. Lucky for him her back was facing him and he was happy to just watch her bare back contrasting against damp black locks. 

"I know you're there." Kaoru said without turning her head around to face him.

Kenshin started then grinned even though she wouldn't see it. "Smart girl, how'd you know?"

"With all that noise you were making how couldn't I?" she said smoothly wring her hair.

"You having fun here?"

"Like hell I Am." She replied in a sarcastically cheerful tone.

"I see, I see. Have you missed me yet?" He commented.

"But of course. I mean to say, what would hell be without the devil?" she said dryly.

"Ouch. You hate me that much?"

"I hate all men." Kaoru said with anger clear in her voice.

"Why?" Kenshin asked unusually interested in her past. A moment of silence passed between them broken only by the occasional ripple made when Kaoru shifted.

Kenshin assuming she wouldn't answer his question opened his mouth to say something, only to be broken off by her small yet firm voice.

"Because that bastard took my mom away. Dad shed his sealskin and left to find her, they killed him. As for my mom she could still be alive for all I know." There was so much bitterness and grief in her words it made him see her completely differently. She was no longer the cold beauty mermaid who ruled the seas. No, she was a lost suffering girl forced from her only comfort of home and made to live on a completely alien land with the race that made her life hell, a deep overwhelming feeling spread through him as he watched her shuddering form.

"Not all men are like that." He whispered.

She turned her head towards him and glared at him with her big azure eyes flaming. "Like you're any proof of that." She hissed at him. At once the strange feeling disappeared inside him and was replaced by one he knew quite well. But for some reason he just wasn't in the mood for teasing her today. He got up and walked to the door but her soft voice stopped him.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

He turned and saw a tear rolling down her flushed cheek. It landed with a small chime before the soapy water swallowed it up.

Then he turned and raced out.

* * *

"Why am I doing this?" he asked himself as soon as he reached his own quarters. The answer came to him immediately, but as he waited for him self to shiver at the thought of touching her nothing happened. He felt disgusted with himself. 

What had happened between him and her was something he had definitely not planned on happening. When he planned this he never cared about her past, how she felt, and why she felt that way. Then she told him.

Kenshin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He felt ashamed for black mailing her, but he didn't want to let her go either.

He turned around quickly upon hearing a timid knock. "Yeah?" he called out annoyed.

The door opened and Kaoru stepped in and closed the door behind her.

Kenshin couldn't help but feel more resentful on letting her go when he laid his eyes upon her again. She was truly radiant. Her black hair clung to her face, small droplets of water dripped down her locks making them shinier then they were before.

Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the bath and her eyes held the same shimmering gold flicks as she gazed at him wearily. She was wearing a simple off white dress, which reached, to her knees. A pale blue bow was tied around her waist, the ends of it brushing against her bare ankles.

"What?" he asked returning his gaze to her face.

"I've looked and searched your 'castle' and I have not found even a clue to where my belt is. You haven't destroyed it have you?" Kaoru asked suspiciously.

"No, are you saying you give up." Kenshin asked her in surprise.

She made a face. "Hell no! What do you take me for? I'm just saying, I'm going to continue searching but when you know it's right please return it to me." She whispered bowing her head.

He stood stone still and stared hard at her bent form.

She straightened. "Maybe you were right about not all men being jerks. But you'll have to prove that to me before I believe it." She turned around and opened the door but he slammed it shut.

"Prove it?" he asked her with one hand still resting on the door as he towered over her.

Kaoru shrunk away from him but nodded. "If you can prove that then maybe this little mermaid won't hate you so much." She said imitating his smirk as she opened the door again and sashayed her way out of the room.

* * *

"Any luck?" Misao asked her scrubbing the dishes with Tae while Kaoru sat on the table swinging her legs back and forth. 

"None." She sighed.

"Well how's Himura-san?"

"Not bothering me." Kaoru said her eyes furrowing in a confused way.

"I think you've given him something to think about." Misao laughed as she blew some soap bubbles at Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled weakly. "You think? I mean he hasn't tried anything for a while now. I think he's up to something."

Misao glanced up. "Maybe he's changing."

Kaoru looked at the floor for some time before answering. "Maybe he is, maybe he is."

* * *

'He has been acting differently.' Kaoru thought as she stared up at the starry sky. She was laying down on the large stone balcony thinking. 

"Maybe he did take what I said seriously." She considered out loud.

"You talking about me?" a voice chuckled from above her.

Kaoru tensed and looked up. Kenshin was kneeling down on the roof above her grinning down.

"Why would I talk about you?" she said unconvincingly.

"Maybe because you're lusting for me." He smiled jumping down onto the railing.

Kaoru raised her eyebrows. "I think you're a little confused."

He just smiled again and started walking back and forth on the railing like it was a balance beam. Kaoru sat up and watched him go back and forth. "So where have you been these days?"

He looked up surprised that she was actually asking him a question. "Missed me already?"

"No I was just curious."

"Yeah sure. Glad you missed me because I missed you." He said shooting her a glance telling her that he meant more then he said.

"And here I thought you changed."

"I have." He said turning around forward to face her but then his feet stumbled and before he knew it he was waving his arms around trying to regain balance.

"Oh my god!" Kaoru gasped, after all they were on the third floor. She rushed towards him and threw her arms around his waist trying to steady him. He grabbed her head trying to steady him self but instead he went falling forward right onto her.

"Aw shit." Kaoru cursed blinking her eyes open. Kenshin was on top of her, crushing her body against his. He slowly propped himself up on his elbows and gazed into her eyes.

She started breathing faster and felt her cheeks heat up. He was moving closer, she couldn't move.

"Don't…" she murmured closing her eyes as he pressed his lips against hers. Without realizing it her hands were snaking around his neck pulling him closer. Her heart beat faster and faster as he stroked her cheek with his thumb while gripping her chin. His other hand was running through her hair making her sigh against his mouth.

This was all wrong, she thought vaguely moaning as he ran his hands up and down her back.

Finally he stopped and came up for air letting them both inhales deep breaths. Her eyes were fluttering open as she registered what he was doing. He was scooping her up in his arms and was carrying her to her room. Dumping her on her bed he climbed on top of her and started kissing her feverishly.

"No…stop…" she mumbled half-heartedly.

"I can't." he whispered into her ear.

He kissed her lips again then pulled back to look at her.

Her eyes fluttered open and revealed her deep-sea blue eyes filled with nervousness and something he couldn't name. He couldn't help but stare into those soulful eyes.

"I'm sorry." He muttered pulling himself out of a trance. He rolled off of her and got up. Kaoru blinked twice in surprise.

"What?"

"You told me to stop. I'm sorry."

Kaoru stared at him in a disbelieving kind of way as her pulse steadied itself. She rubbed her head as she realized what she had almost done and felt her self blush. "I…I…" she started but Kenshin cut her off.

"Shhh. Go to bed now." He said opening her door.

"Good night." She whispered to him.

He smirked. "Good night." And he turned off the light.

* * *

Kaoru Gal: What do you guys think about it? Huh? I need some extra encouragement on this one! 

REVIEWS

Samantha Waters: I can't help it; I have to answer the reviews!

RavenC: Really? That's so awesome! That you love all my stories I mean.

Kagomefan: I love this story too. Sighs

MuSiCaDdIcT RYE: Rox my sox!

Kenjiniki: Hey thanks! I'm not sad! It's good getting reviews like that so I know what to work on.

fantasy angel victoria: Oh that's not weird. I like that too, we can be weird together!

BLONDE GOTH: Haha! You're reviews are fun to read because they're so long! Yeah that vase was shit ugly, I mean it was pink for cryin' out loud!

Xujin: Yeah I know. Heehee!

KatsunoCZ: You really think so:Tears: I feel the love!

AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth: Hey! Nicer name, just as long though.

ChibiSakura: Thank you! I did a good job right?

HazelEyed Freak: Of course I want you to die of anticipation...its part of my plan on world domination.

Deus X Machina: Finally someone says this story is original! You've earned a kiss:Readers: ewwww:

Miko Kagome Archer: Thank you! I made this one extra long and updated it faster to make up for the shortness of last time.

ARIEL: you thought it was funny? Thanks!

Samantha Waters: I can't help it; I have to answer the reviews!

RavenC: Really? That's so awesome! That you love all my stories I mean.

Kagomefan: I love this story too. Sighs

MuSiCaDdIcT RYE: Rox my sox!

Kenjiniki: Hey thanks! I'm not sad! It's good getting reviews like that so I know what to work on.

fantasy angel victoria: Oh that's not weird. I like that too, we can be weird together!

BLONDE GOTH: Haha! You're reviews are fun to read because they're so long! > Yeah that vase was shit ugly, I mean it was pink for cryin' out loud!

Xujin: Yeah I know. Heehee!

KatsunoCZ: You really think so:Tears: I feel the love!

AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth: Hey! Nicer name, just as long though.

ChibiSakura: Thank you! I did a good job right?

HazelEyed Freak: Of course I want you to die of anticipation...its part of my plan on world domination.

Deus X Machina: Finally someone says this story is original! You've earned a kiss:Readers: ewwww:

Miko Kagome Archer: Thank you! I made this one extra long and updated it faster to make up for the shortness of last time.

ARIEL: you thought it was funny? Thanks!

pink spider: Thank you! I like your name even though I'm scared of spiders. (Sad)

nikki: Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was funny! I was trying to make it funny.

Drac-frst: Why would I go for K/S? Do you think I had Kenshin like her too quickly?

Kaori-Angel: Kenshin's less scary in this one, but he's gonna go on and off with the scariness

Anonymus T: Thanks for reviewing! I know they're short I'm trying to change that.

Aura Black Chan: Sorry I like Oreos better. :Snatches bag:

Kitsune's Grrl: Thank you! I like Kaoru's wicked side too, that's why I was side because I couldn't use it in this chapter.

half-breed-demon-fox: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter, I did!

Kairi7: Haha! You said I have an ingenious mind! I feel so flattered! Thank you for the really awesome review! Rock on!

Brittanie Love: Yeah, sorry I haven't reviewed your story in like forever!

Review please


	8. Cold is the Wind

**DEEP SEA**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin and I'm saving up for an ipod so don't sue! Or I'll find you…

Soujiro: She's really desperate, huh?

Kenshin: It's kind of sad.

Angel: But it's funny.

Luchi: Mostly funny.

Kaoru Gal: shut up!

Kenshin: Just start the chapter!

* * *

Morning sunlight streamed into the halls and bedrooms as the birds sang their chorus.

"Milady?" a timid voice penetrated the quiet air as she knocked politely on the grand oak door.

A young woman tensed as she sat in her chair in front of the large window, thrown open, coaxing the gentle breeze to come in. The sun flitted across the lady's sea-black hair, her eyes so blue it rivaled that of the ocean, her skin as white as sand. "Where is Misao?" her voice caressed the air.

The maid shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she rubbed her arms nervously. "She is on kitchen duty, milady."

Kaoru finally turned to give the maid an exasperated look. "Why? She was assigned to me, wasn't she?"

"Aye…I mean yes," the girl stammered, "Milady." She added hastily.

"Why are you here then?"

"Himura-sama has assigned me to assist you in her place…milady."

"Oh, has he now…" Kaoru said her eyes narrowing, and for a moment the young maid was sure she saw a look of warmth flick across her stony features.

"Yes, milady." The girl curtsied, her light brown hair flopping.

"You're excused."

"Milady?" the girl asked fighting to hide a shocked look.

"What now?" Kaoru snapped turning back to gaze at her home.

"Surely you are not saying that you're dressing yourself?" the maid so politely.

"That's what I'm saying."

The maid at a loss of words curtsied clumsily and quickly stepped out of the room.

'Weird one she is! Never met one of the likes of her, I haven't,' the maid thought closing the door behind her softly, 'Maybe never will again, creatures such as her don't belong here, they don't.'

* * *

Kenshin frowned as he heard the news. Kaoru hadn't left her room since…that night. The maid he had assigned to her informed him of how she had dismissed her.

He ran his fingers through his long hair and sighed. He was going o have to talk to her. Lately he hadn't talked to her, looked at her even. It was just too…awkward and made him feel strangely.

Made him feel something strange and different every time he saw her every time he heard her. And whatever he felt it wasn't lust, maybe pity…sympathy, but not lust. He was sure.

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?" Sano asked spotting Kenshin leaning wearily against the white paneled hallway wall.

"Noticing how good looking I am."

"No really!"

"Really."

"Really ugly."

Kenshin scowled, Sano grinned.

"Hey! Isn't that Mermaid girl's room?" Sano exclaimed pointing to the white oak door next to Kenshin.

"Yeah I guess." Kenshin shrugged.

"Haven't seen her for awhile." Sano said slowly turning the gold handle of her room. Kenshin didn't stop him.

"God she looks like shit." Sano swore.

Kenshin glanced and, though he wouldn't have used Sano's term for it, he had to agree.

She was sitting perfectly still, like a statue, in her wooden chair, her hair loose and contrasting against her white robes. Her blue eyes were fixed on the sea before her, the gentle waves reflected in her big-circled eyes.

She was looking just as lovely, but more strained and had a starving look to her.

"I can't believe you."

Kenshin tore his eyes away from her and glanced at Sano. "What?"

"Have you ever even spared one thought to her of how she might feel?"

"Did you spare one thought of how I might feel when you said that?" Kenshin shot back wiggling his eyebrows.

"Making an impossible bargain with her!" Sano continued loudly.

"It's not impossible." Kenshin interrupted.

"Nearly. Your house…no I mean CASTLE is huge! It could take days just to find all the rooms, but to search every nook and cranny would take years!" Sano said nearly yelling.

"What are you saying?" Kenshin asked coldly.

They caught each other's eye. "Nothing." He muttered turning away, but they both knew what he meant.

* * *

"Kaoru?"

She didn't turn. "Kenshin." She whispered back.

"I think…you could use some more air…so I thought you and I could take you outside," she didn't turn, "To the sea." He finished.

Her head snapped around. But instead of a happy smiling face like he expected, she was scowling.

"I assume this is not a release?" she spoke in icy tones.

He didn't meet her eyes. He didn't answer. But somehow she got the answer.

"At least your exercising me." She said sarcastically getting up.

Kenshin glanced up and saw her offering him small smile. She brushed by him and ran to the door. He took a deep breath trying to force the feeling of her brushing against him away.

"Let's go!" she called eagerly.

He strained another smile.

* * *

"The sea…" Kaoru said dreamily stepping up to the borderline of the shore.

She dipped her toe in and shivered pleasantly at the coldness. "It's just how I remember it." She said to herself. She breathed in deeply then flung off her robes.

Not caring if Kenshin's eyes were roaming she waded in until the water reached her waist. Taking another deep breath she dived in.

Kaoru opened her eyes but the salt stung them so she had to close her eyes to her home, but she could still feel it. Though her time was running out, she could feel her breath shortening. She'd have to surface soon, return to the strange world.

Then it hit her. Why must she return? When she could easily stay here in her home and rest easy. Never again would she have this torn and ashamed feeling…from what nearly happened that night.

Kaoru wouldn't lie to herself, she hadn't stopped him, and part of her enjoyed it too. But she didn't stop herself from hating that.

He had been avoiding her she hated that too. She needed, wanted, a reason to despise him even more. But it almost seemed like…he was being nicer…a little.

Kaoru could have screamed in frustration. What about her mom? Didn't that teach her what human men were like? Selfish pigs. He was tricking her…he must be.

Steadying herself on the sandy ground she felt her mind heave and spin. No longer could she tell where she was or what was happening. Faintly…dream-like strong arms were folded around her bare waist. Warmth was pressed up against her back and the tickling feel of hair against her cheek.

Brightness shined through her eyelids as she was brought to the surface, back to the human world.

Harsh winds were whipping her stinging cheek as she dimly felt someone pulling her along back to land. The water was tugging at her, trying vainly to pry his strong hands away from her limp body. It called to her, wanted her. The sea knew where she belonged.

Then it was gone. She was on land; she could feel the ground beneath her, the wind atop her whistling in her ears.

Kaoru blinked her eyes open and saw Kenshin leaning down over her with emotions in his eyes. Worry, excitement, guilt, and…was it want?

'Did he rescue me?' Kaoru thought vaguely. 'No, he just recaptured me. He's coming closer…I don't…know…what's happening…?'

Her body went numb as his breath blew across her cheek. Sand encrusted her body as did his. He was closer now; so close all she could see were his deep violet amber eyes half closed…"I think…I think…I…I…I'm…"

Kaoru snapped her eyes open and pushed him off her before he could utter those filthy lying words.

He looked at her startled for a moment…then sad the next. 'Disgusting creature,' She thought bitterly, 'probably sad that I stopped him. He thinks he can fool me? Ah…you cannot fool a creature of the sea.'

He sat up and ran his hands through his hair again. Closing his eyes he thought hard. What had he almost said? Had he meant it? Or had the salty air and views made him lose control like that. He reluctantly opened his eyes, afraid to look into her storming face. Instead he saw tears.

"Why did you stop me?" she said glaring at him hard.

"You aren't supposed to die that way."

"You think I'm better off living with you until god has mercy and lets me rot away?" she snarled.

"No…" he started but stopped.

"Smart move. It's no good to lie to me or yourself." She said glancing away fromhim rubbing some of the sand off.

"I…" he started again.

" – Am no better then any other man." She said cutting him off.

"That's not true. Most people…would have never taken you outside. Never talked to you like this. Never treated you like a human."

"But I'm not."

"I meant like an equal."

Kaoru snorted.

"That was lady-like." He said fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Sorry. It's just funny that you think so highly of yourself." She said with spiteful laughter.

"I don't -" he argued narrowing his eyes.

"Yes you do. You think you're so good and saintly just because you let me out? Who do you think you're fooling? Before you weren't even considering that I felt things too. Sure, this is one little baby step away from the beast that you were. But you aren't a good man yet. You've got miles to run, and it's not going to happen any day soon I can tell you that much. If you were a good person…you'd let me go." Kaoru said looking him straight in the eye.

"I…I can't."

"What's stopping you?"

"I don't know. I need more time to figure that out!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately I am not something you can put away until you figure out who you are."

"I didn't…"

"Didn't what?" she snapped.

"All I know is that if you left I'd be miserable!" he shouted. Then as if realizing the weight of his words he clamped his mouth shut.

A long silence followed as Kaoru stared at him in mixture of shock and disbelief. "Have you always lived alone?" she finally asked much to the surprise of both of them.

He turned away from her. "Yes."

"…How long?"

"Why do you ask?" He asked giving her a sidelong glance.

"You asked about me in a way so I'm asking you."

"I've lived alone for years now. Since I was little. My parents left me, no relatives I knew of came to get me. A stranger who taught me raised me. I left to go fight. Ended that and got rich off the money I earned. No one wanted to be around me, scared I guess. Only ones I knew were Sano and Soujiro, but they didn't come in until I was 23."

There was another pause. "Oh." Kaoru said feeling stupid.

"Are you scared of me?"

Kaoru looked at him. Really looked. His amber eyes dull, his damp red hair swaying in the wind, strong arms and legs folded up. But inside so much power, confusion, greed, loneliness, fear.

"Yes," She finally answered not looking away, "I told you before it does no good to lie to yourself or others. So, yes I'm scared of you. Scared of how you could hurt me, scared of how you could keep me here forever."

"You don't look scared."

"Just because I'm scared doesn't mean I'll flinch away. I'm not like that."

He stared into her eyes sadly. "I know. But why do you listen to me? You dislike me yet you listen?"

Kaoru frowned. "I never close my mind to anything."

He smiled. "Amazing." He whispered edging near her.

Kaoru closed her eyes reluctantly. "I…don't know," she said softly before he cut her off.

'Wait this is all wrong!' she thought wildly as she half-heartedly pushed away. But this time he let her, though disappointment was evident in his face.

"I'm…I…um…I can't." she stumbled standing up and pulling her robes on.

"Cold?" he said gently.

She shot him a thankful look.

"Yes…cold."

* * *

Kaoru Gal: Well I hope you're happy with this! 8 pages!

Soujiro: This might seem like it's taking long but KG is making this as real as possible and people who didn't exactly like each other don't fall in love over night. So bear with her.

REVIEWS!

Kat: Oh whoa! I like that idea! I'll have him try to teach her a sport or something. Thanks!

Miko Kagome Archer: Aw how sweet you are! I know I'm straight too,

Kenjiniki: Thank you so much! You're reviews are so helpful and supportive! I hope you update again because they really do help. Thanks for the comment on my poem!

Kitsune's Grrl: You thought it was romantic? Yay!

AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth: It's okay, long names are sugary. (My word for awesome) rock on.

Sekushi-san: I'm so glad! I like Kaoru in this too (but of course)

RavenC: I like your name! Ravens are my favorite type of bird, besides owls they rock.

Aura Black Chan: Kenshin should feel guilty I mean wouldn't you? Lol

Anonymus T: Awkward? Perhaps…glad you still liked it though.

Ariel: Hey! Thanks! I hope this one is good.

MuSiCaDdIcT RYE: I like cute chapters, but I need serious ones too. –Sigh- when can I make them cute again?

ChibiKenshin6490: it's so fun to make Kenshin arrogant!

MZ.AMbER EYES: I know, Kenshin's so cute!

InuYashaGurl2007: Kaoru is starting to have some feelings for him but it will take some time for her to realize it herself and accept it too.

Demonwolf98: you really like all my stories? I feel the love people!

Xujin: Hey, guess what? I just realized that you're the one who wrote that story I really like! You know, the one where Kaoru's a tomboy? Haha! You're so cool! Update it and I'll update this one again.

Brittanie Love: Really? Thanks!

Kaori-Angel: I thought about what Kaoru would do when she finds her belt too...Oh well…until the time comes.

half-breed-demon-fox: You think? I know it's a good story, after all I wrote it! (Kidding)

x-iridescence: Cool! Such loyal readers... -Tears-

Review please...

KG


	9. Intoxicated

Deep Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin; if I did this fan fiction wouldn't exist.

Kenshin: What a horrible thought!

Kaoru Gal: Yes it is.

Sano: Why is everyone so serious?

Kaoru Gal: Boo!

Sano: Ah!

Soujiro: Recap man is here to save the moment!

Recap: Kaoru and Kenshin had this sort of heart to heart talk right after she tries to kill herself. He explains his past to her and she listens. She's still mad at him because he won't release her, but she's wondering if he's as bad as she thought he was.

_Unfathomable Sea! whose waves are years,  
Ocean of Time, whose waters of deep woe  
Are brackish with the salt of human tears!  
Thou shoreless flood, which in thy ebb and flow  
Claspest the limits of mortality!. _

And sick of prey, yet howling on for more,  
Vomitest thy wrecks on its inhospitable shore;  
Treacherous in calm, and terrible in storm,  
Who shall put forth on thee,  
Unfathomable Sea?

_-"Unfathomable Sea" Percy Bysshe Shelley_

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Kaoru snapped eyeing the feast laid out before her.

Sano raised his eyebrows and ginned heartily. "Kenshin hasn't told you yet then, eh?"

"If he did then why would I ask?" she growled.

"Fair point. Party."

"A what?"

Sano chuckled at her shocked expression. "You know, a celebration."

"What is he celebrating?" Kaoru asked slowly as if dreading the answer.

"Nothing."

Kaoru frowned. Humans really made no sense at all. "I don't understand."

"You wouldn't," he held out a bottle to her. "Want a sip?"

She wrinkled her nose as the sickly sweet aroma filled her nostrils. "Yuck! What is it?"

"Beer, you've never had some before?" Sano asked looking horrified.

Kaoru shook her head, sending her black braids flying. "Let's keep it that way too." She added looking sick.

Sano shook his head sadly before taking another long sip. Kaoru watched him without interest before standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Searching."

"Didn't you say you gave up on that?"

"Sort of. I'm waiting for Kenshin to give it back to me, but I'm pretty bored so…" she explained with a small shrug.

"You really think he'll give it back?"

"If he's anything like the man he has been lately, in time he will." Kaoru said quietly as she stalked out of the room into the vast halls.

* * *

'Such a beautiful room…I wonder if it's ever used…' Kaoru mused running a small hand along the rough surface of a grand statue. Her hair shimmered blue as the sunlight streaming in from the glass walls hit her figure. Long skirts rustled and brushed against the ferns and leaves of plants placed neatly throughout the room. The gentle tinkle of running water sounded in the background.

'I wonder how they keep the plants so healthy.' She stroked the stem of a lily carefully.

Upon hearing a loud crash and an outburst of drunken laughs she guessed that the party was starting.

With a loud sigh and a shake of her head she turned her head up towards the staircase. How loud they were! A loud giggle erupted behind her and Kaoru spun around.

A dizzy couple were making there way down the stone stairs into the room. They were tripping down the steps with slurring laughter. The girl shrieked annoyingly loud as she almost fell down the last three steps. Her red highlighted hair bobbed crazily as she grabbed her partner. He looked like he was about to fall under this extra weight but he caught himself on the railing looking mighty pleased.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and made to move to the second spiral staircase across the room. But the silly couple spotted her; the girl's mouth opened in surprise the boy's glazed eyes trying to focus on her.

They stood staring at her for a moment trying to remember if they knew her. They couldn't place her so they continued staring, wondering what it was about this woman that made their heart race…

"Who are you?" the boy finally said glancing at his girlfriend hoping she saw how brave he was being.

"Kamiya…" Kaoru answered staring at the two of them in disgust.

The girl's clothes! She was wearing such a small bright pink dress, the ends of it flaring up at the knees and a thousand gold bracelets dangling at her wrists. Her brown hair streaked with red was plaited with pink ribbon entwined. Pale brown eyes were flicking up and down Kaoru, from her expensive robes to her wild delicate features.

Kaoru studied the boy carefully. He was pretty plain looking in his formal navy shirt. His also plain black hair was drooping into his face shadowing his green eyes.

"Were you invited? Because if you were you should know that it's supposed to be formal wear!" the girl snapped fingering her loop earrings.

"I wasn't invited…" the minute Kaoru said that she wished she hadn't. The girl's eyes widened.

"Party crasher!" she screeched pointing accusingly at Kaoru. The guy was glaring at her too.

Alarmed, Kaoru jumped and ran to the iron spiral staircase and raced up it leaving the couple in peace.

Kaoru stumbled through the hallways trying to avoid the groups of chattering people. She was desperate to get away from the smell of smoke and beer. Her room was where she needed to go.

* * *

Soon she was in her bedroom's hallway and to her relief it was less packed. Only a small group of boys and maybe three girls were huddled together. They all glanced up as she approached them.

The three girls sneered at her plain robes while the guys whistled admiringly.

Kaoru had the sudden urge to back away but they were right outside her bedroom…surely they wouldn't harm her.

She continued walking up to them trying not to look into their leering eyes.

But as soon as she reached her door one boy blocked her way. "Where you going?" he asked. He smelled strongly of beer.

"In there." Kaoru said curtly and tried to move around him. His friend moved in front of her, their shoulders brushing.

Over their heads she could see the girls grinning as they leaned back against the wall to watch.

"Do you mind?" Kaoru snapped her eyes flashing, warning them.

A tall one sauntered up between the two men, resting his elbows on their shoulders. He bent his head down toward her level. "I don't believe I recognize you, what's your name pretty?" he asked probably thinking he was being clever.

Kaoru wrinkled her nose and fanned her hand in front of her nose. "Bet you've never known the meaning of fresh breath." She remarked.

He scowled and grabbed her wrist. Kaoru winced as he pulled her towards him, painfully twisting her wrist.

She started twisting madly as the sick smell of beer intensified leaving her light headed. Her free hand flew out as she attempted to smack him, but someone had caught it as it flew down. The man behind her pinned her arm against her back as the tall boy held her stinging hand above her head, so high she felt he might actually pull her off the ground.

Strong hands were pulling on her braids, forcing her head back. She was pushed against the tall boy so close she almost hurled at the smell.

Laughter, smoke, mocking smirks, sickly sweet aromas, dark lights, roaming hands, and red hair flashing.

The pressure on her wrists and hair loosened and she fell in a heap on the floor. She laid there for a moment her vision swaying threateningly. She brought her hands before her inspecting the damage. They were both red and raw from the abuse and her left arm was throbbing from the position it was forced in. She rubbed her sore scalp and glanced up resisting the urge to vomit.

A red-haired man was standing over her, his feet on either side of her head. "What do you think you were doing?" he snarled staring at each one in turn.

The tall one answered first. "We were only having some fun…"

A fist was slammed into his stomach as soon as he uttered those words. He fell to the ground clutching his sides and moaning in pain. Kenshin grabbed his hair, pulling him up.

"Don't touch what's mine!" he hissed into the boy's ear.

Kaoru watched in silent horror as Kenshin threw his fists into the boy's face again and again. The rest of the men started running off down the hall but he was too fast for them. In a second they were all on the floor, faces bleeding and bruised.

"You've done enough! Stop, please!" Kaoru begged struggling to sit up.

Kenshin turned towards her his amber eyes glowing eerily in the darkness of the hallway. "They have not learned their lesson." He growled.

"No! Just stop!" she begged forcing her self to look at the faces of her attackers.

She placed a timid hand over Kenshin's bruised fist gently. She looked into his eyes and was disappointed to see only anger and possessiveness. "Don't." she whispered.

He flung her away from him so hard that she hit the wall behind him with a loud thud. She let out a whimper of pain.

He turned. "Don't tell me what to do!" he spat his eyes narrowing to slits. She looked up at him as he towered over her determined not to look away. His hard eyes wandered over to the side of her face where he had struck her, her pale skin red and sore. He dipped down in front of her leaning into her face.

Sudden terror filled her as she drank in the sweet toxins from his breath. For the first time she noticed the almost empty bottle clutched in one of his fists. Looking into his eyes she realized they were filmed over like the couple she met in the green house.

Her eyes fluttered in disbelief. "You're drunk?" she whispered.

He didn't answer.

She felt his arms fold around her limp form and the ground fell away from her as he carried her down the hall.

Her stomach lurched at every clumsy stumble he made making her groan. "Where are we going?" she asked slowly trying to hide her eyes in his shirt as they passed an open room brightly lit. The brightness burned through her eyelids painfully.

Pounding music and laughter rang through her ears but soon it all died away into the silence. A door creaked open and she was dropped roughly onto a soft surface. Kaoru opened her eyes, studying the room around her.

It was so dark and big that she could hardly make out the forms of fine furniture and plants. She returned her eyes to Kenshin who was leaning against the door way framed by the hall lights. "Kenshin?" a small voice called out. His back was towards her.

Kaoru slid her legs over the bed and stood up. In a flash he was in front of her pushing her back down, his eyes unseeing.

Her heart raced as she struggled to breath normally with his weight crushing her. Red hair tickled her chin as he nuzzled her neck feverishly. Her head was spinning faster and faster, shadows wavering around her like silent ghosts.

"Stop." She croaked as fingers pried at her robes.

He just smirked.

She reached out pushing against him, forcing him away. But he simply brushed her hands off. He held her arms down with one hand and continued to pull of her robe with the other.

She closed her eyes wishing for some distraction, anything to take her away from this livid nightmare.

* * *

Kenshin groaned as he pressed himself against her. His golden eyes were tracing her eyelashes curled up against her cheeks. A hot fire filled her body and mind as he held her down under him.

He started pulling off his shirt but he froze. A soft sad voice was drifting up to his ears.

_Her voice._

She wasn't singing, she wasn't talking…she was voicing…

_Unfathomable Sea! whose waves are years,  
Ocean of Time, whose waters of deep woe  
Are brackish with the salt of human tears!_

His eyes widened in shock as he listened to the words.

_Thou shoreless flood, which in thy ebb and flow  
Claspest the limits of mortality!._

He slowly let go of her hands, she didn't notice. Her eyes were so tightly shut, her mind so far away.

And sick of prey, yet howling on for more,  
Vomitest thy wrecks on its inhospitable shore;  
Treacherous in calm, and terrible in storm,

His head started pounding from all the drinks he had. He wished it would stop.

_Who shall put forth on thee,  
Unfathomable Sea?_

His breaths grew ragged he studied Kaoru's tense form lustfully before collapsing on top of her.

* * *

Kaoru Gal: Hey people! These were full 8 pages, I swear!

ANSWER TO REVIEWS!

Tiff: Whoa! That's a long review! Even though it was the same two words over and over again!

Jlandjani: Ha ha! You're funny. I want to cause bloody wars though. –Evil chuckle of doom-

Kitsune's Grrl: That reminds me of a song! -Starts singing- Lonely, I'm so lonely!

Anonymous: Thank you! I really hope you think so!

KenKao4eva: That's okay! I'm glad you reviewed!

Achi: Yay! I finally updated, you like it?

Anonymus T: Wow! Thanks! I feel so unworthy...

MZ.AMbER EYES: Yes Kenshin just wants love...heh.

Gotenfan18: You should love it! This story is after all as cool as me! Kidding.

ChibiKenshin6490: Yes, it is great that Kenshin is opening up to her and everything. Though after this chapter he might have lost some of her trust. Just shows that he's not quite there yet.

Demonwolf98: Yay! You reviewed! Review again!

Aura Black Chan: Yes, I'm trying to make Kaoru and Kenshin fall in love more naturally, in some of my earlier stories they fell to fast, I just realized.

Aya45: I do need to update faster, sigh.

grdiang3l: Yes, now I need some more background info on Kaoru eve though I already have some, I need more!

InuYashaGurl2007: Ah yes, Kenshin is such a romantic! Sigh.

Dude: Hm, it has been a while hasn't it? But now that most of the schoolwork has died down I get the chance to update more often.

RavenC: Really? You really love all my stories! I feel so flattered!

Hannah: this chapter didn't have many romantic moments, did it? Oh well, I felt the need to show that Kenshin isn't all angel...I still wish I could have added in some romance, oh well.

half-breed-demon-fox: Why thank you! I'm glad you think this is such a good story! Hope you liked the chapter!

KaoruAngel: I think I have an idea on how he'll give her the belt...but it's a secret.

Kaori-Angel: Your name is so close to the name of the person above you! Cool!

HazelEyed Freak: Yes I am evil. Cue the evil laughter.

animelover222222: You're right, I do need to add the rest of the cast...Well I think I'll add Yahiko when Kenshin and Kaoru become closer.

erica6060: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it wasn't too short for you.

Xujin: Hey! When are you going to update your story? Kaoru loves to deny her attractions to Kenny-poo!

Thank you all for the reviews!

Review if you like please.

Lots of Love!

**KG**


	10. Horse ride

**DEEP SEA**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KENSHIN!

Fifi: Why the hell are you screaming? –Ears are ringing-

Kaoru Gal: BECAUSE I CAN'T OWN KENSHIN! -Throws heavy objects around-

Luchi: Aw crap, Fifi you just made her madder.

Crystal: Madder than the hatter?

Sano: Kenshin, you have weird friends.

Kenshin: They're not my friends…-Sweat drops-

Cece: Of course we are!

Kaoru Gal: I HATE DISCLAIMERS!

Kenshin: Please don't throw a tantrum now. The chapter's starting…

Crystal: Look KG I have candy!

Kaoru Gal: -Grabs candy and starts typing-

Recap: Kenshin is having a party and Kaoru who is not used to these types of things goes to her room but finds people blocking it off. The men attacked her but Kenshin came to her rescue. Kaoru was relieved until she discovered that he was drunk. Can Kenshin gain back her trust after he finds out that he tried to take advantage of her before collapsing?

* * *

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the sunlight trying to force its way into her eyes. It was so warm…she turned over onto her side and found that her body felt bruised and sore. 'What happened last night?' she was wondering as she opened her eyes slowly.

Red.

"Kenshin!" she yelped sitting up so suddenly she banged her head on the headrest.

There he was, sprawled across her and clearly sound asleep. Kaoru reached out a small hand to shake him awake but paused as the memories of last night drifted slowly into her mind.

Anger flushed through her as she remembered what he had done. With hardly restrained fury she pushed him off of her and leaped off of the bed. She stormed out of the room, down through the halls, out of the castle, through the gardens until she reached the sea.

She breathed in the salty air and slipped off her shoes so that she could feel the sand beneath her toes. "I can't stand this." She said quietly wading through the water. The wind blew through her long hair caringly as if it was sympathizing with her. She grabbed a hold of a large rock planted in the water. Kaoru pulled herself out of the water onto the rock.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the sea. "I betrayed you. I actually thought he was changing."

The waves crashed against the rock as the wind whistled around her. The soft spray of water flew across her, dampening her soft cheeks and clothes. "I want to go home." She was biting back the sobs rising in her throat.

"Kaoru-san?" a polite voice questioned.

Her head turned slowly as she stared at the speaker mournfully. It was the young man who had taken her to Kenshin. He was smiling at her in a curious way but his expression changed when she had turned fully to him.

Her pale robes were damp and sticking to her small frame, almost looking like a second skin. Her long black locks flew in a wild storm across her face; her great blue eyes were wide and shining as she took him in.

'She really is a creature from the water.' Soujiro mused comparing her eyes with the sea around her. The only difference he cold see was that the ocean was wild and untamed, full of hope. Her eyes were sad and dark. Never, he would never want to see those eyes tame and docile. Never.

"Soujiro." She said softly letting her voice be carried by the wind to him.

"Himura-san is looking for you." He informed her watching the emotions stirred by his name flick across her face.

Her eyes narrowed and the waves crashed against the shore with a furious roar.

"_I don't ever want to see him again."_

Her tone was thick with bitterness.

"Oh! There you are Kaoru!" Kenshin called out sprinting towards the two.

"Himura-san she isn't in the mood to…" Soujiro started but was cut off by a sharp look from Kenshin.

He held out his hand and beckoned to her. "Come."

Kaoru shook her head defiantly. "I'm sick of you."

"You're forgetting are bargain."

She froze and stared at him with so much hatred any man other then Kenshin would have turned away, but he didn't even blink. She stepped delicately off the rock. She walked with such ease through the water it almost made it look like she was walking on the water's wild surface.

Soon she was an arm's length away from Kenshin. "I despise you." She hissed.

He sighed. "I was drunk. You know that, don't you?"

"So? Does that mean your behavior should be excused?" her eyes were flashing.

He shrugged. "Yeah it does. But what does it matter? You have to excuse it anyway. Without me you can't get home."

She glared at him for a moment wishing she could claw that annoyingly smug grin off his face. She bit her tongue and brushed by him making sure that her shoulder had collided with his.

Soujiro's blue eyes were cold as he surveyed Kenshin coolly. "How can you do this to her?"

"Do what?" Kenshin asked.

"You're hurting her. Just let her go home."

The two men looked at each other evenly.

Finally Kenshin turned away and shook his head. "You don't understand."

"Understand? I can understand how much she hates it here! She's dying to return to the ocean!"

"Shut up. I'll make sure she'll like land. She will." And with that Kenshin raced after Kaoru leaving a doubtful Soujiro alone with his thoughts.

"Himura-san, you can't seem to realize that a maiden from the sea can never live happily on land."

* * *

"Why are you following me? Leave me alone!" she screamed walking faster.

"I want to show you something."

"I don't care!"

He grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye. "Just let me show you. You'll like it."

She paused then resentfully allowed herself to be led by Kenshin's hand to where ever he had wanted to go.

He led her into a wooden building that smelled strangely. "This is called a barn." He said watching her angry expression change into bewilderment.

"What's a barn?" she asked momentarily forgetting her fury.

He smiled at her awe. She was like a child, peering into the high rafters near the arched ceiling, sniffing wonderingly at the new smells, taking in everything contentedly.

"It's a place that stables horses."

"Horses?" she repeated testing the sound of the name on her tongue.

He walked up to one stall and motioned for her to step beside him. She did so and glanced into the large window on the stall door. A great and beautiful animal was gazing back at them coolly. It was pure white save it's right foot, which was black.

"This is Bella. I think you should ride her."

Kaoru's fury suddenly returned to her and she turned towards him indignently. "If you're trying to flatter me so I'll forget about-!"

Kenshin pressed a finger against her lips, silencing her. "You want to ride her, don't you?"

The girl hesitated then nodded in spite of her anger.

"Then be quiet." He added.

She glared at him but obeyed all the same.

Kenshin smiled pleasantly at her then motioned to somebody to step forward. Immediately a young girl with chin length brown hair and wide innocent light brown eyes stepped forward, seemingly out of nowhere.

She curtsied to Kenshin, then paused at Kaoru wondering weather she should or shouldn't. In the end she decided to curtsy for her too. "Yes, sir?" she asked in a nervous and shy voice.

"Tsubame, (A/N: is that how you spell her name?) Will you get my horse and get this horse here ready for a lady?"

She curtsied once more. "Yes, sir." She nodded at a boy who was a few feet behind her. He was her age, around 13. He had spiky black hair and fierce brown eyes. He turned to Kenshin and bowed stiffly. "I'll get your horse…" he hesitated. "Sir." He added.

Once the boy servant left Kenshin explained that the boy had just been hired, as he had been a pickpocket previously.

Kaoru said nothing but watched the girl, Tsubame, place reins and a sidesaddle on Bella.

Kaoru opened her mouth to ask what these things were for when she heard a loud snort behind her. She started and spun around so quickly she tripped over her feet and landed in Kenshin's arms.

He stared down at her smirking while she stared back red faced and defiant.

She stood up and ignored his laugh but stared curiously at the stallion brought before her. It was a shiny chestnut color with a white star on its forehead.

"This is my favorite, Pogo." Kenshin said hopping onto the horse with ease.

Kaoru flushed and muttered something.

"What's that?"

"I don't know how to ride a horse, I've never seen one before." She said slightly louder.

Kenshin grinned. He had known that, of course. "Then get on Pogo, behind me."

Kaoru flushed but took his outstretched hand and let him pull her onto the horse.

"Wrap your hands around my waist so you won't fall off."

"No!"

Kenshin clicked his tongue and the horse started to move forward. Kaoru cried out and grabbed Kenshin around the waist.

She couldn't see his face but she knew he was smiling smugly.

As Pogo the horse began to gallop out of the barn Kaoru pressed her face into the back of the man she hated. His red hair flew out behind him, mingling with her black hair. She breathed in his smell and sighed.

Once in a while she could allow herself a new experience.

* * *

Kaoru Gal: You like? Then review!

I'm too tired to answer all those reviews…I love you all.


	11. Clouds

**Deep Sea**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin –Sips tea-

Kaoru Gal: If the chapter seems a little off please don't be upset, I think someone spiked my tea last night –Rubs head-

Yahiko: Who'd want to drug you? –Snickers-

Kaoru Gal: -Throws heavy math textbook at Yahiko-

Kenshin: Kaoru Gal-dono seems to be doing okay for someone hung over.

Clipit: One should no stall in writing one's update, epically with angry readers around…

Kaoru Gal: -Glances out the window to see an angry mob- Ah…

Soujiro: Oh! Kaoru Gal has an important message in case you haven't heard it yet. She's been very bored lately, since she isn't flunking anymore and now does requests

Kaoru Gal: Yep, yep! Also this chapter will be containing more LOVE and less LUST

0o0o0o

"_I don't know how to ride a horse, I've never seen one before." She said slightly louder._

_Kenshin grinned. He had known that, of course. "Then get on Pogo, behind me."_

_Kaoru flushed but took his outstretched hand and let him pull her onto the horse._

"_Wrap your hands around my waist so you won't fall off."_

"_No!"_

_Kenshin clicked his tongue and the horse started to move forward. Kaoru cried out and grabbed Kenshin around the waist._

_She couldn't see his face but she knew he was smiling smugly._

_As Pogo the horse began to gallop out of the barn Kaoru pressed her face into the back of the man she hated. His red hair flew out behind him, mingling with her black hair. She breathed in his smell and sighed._

_Once in a while she could allow herself a new experience._

0o0o0o

"Slow down! You're going to fast!" Kaoru exclaimed gripping Kenshin's shirt tightly, eyes wide.

"It's fine." Came the relaxed reply.

"I'm…I'm not used to it! Slow done!"

"What's the magic word?"

Kaoru scowled and glared at Kenshin, even though he couldn't see her. "Please." She grunted.

He smirked and pulled the horse into a trot. "Were you scared, Kaoru?"

"N-no! I just don't like it when he gallops…" she stuttered.

"Right."

Kaoru huffed and made to change the subject. "You know I'm still mad at you."

"Yep."

"And this doesn't change anything…"

"Yep."

"And you're a very annoying person."

"I know." He turned so that he could survey her through one eye. "Do you where we are?"

She growled. "Why would I?" This had been the first time she actually walked on land, save the few times when she walked across a shoreline. And so far she only stayed at Kenshin's castle and gardens. So he had asked a fairly stupid question.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Kenshin grinned and shook his head. "We're at the place I spent my childhood in. This meadow, those woods, that brook."

Kaoru glanced at him curiously, why would he have wanted to show her this? "You lived here?" she asked, confused. From what she had seen so far men all lived in strange buildings, and there were no buildings in sight here.

It was just a gathering of tall trees and thick waist high grass and flowers. No buildings. Kaoru smiled. She liked that; it was almost like the ocean.

Kenshin laughed softly. "I wish I had. No, I just came here a lot. I didn't really _live_ anywhere."

She stared at him. The way he had said that, he almost sounded sad. "You didn't live anywhere?" she repeated. How was it possible to live nowhere?

"I used to have a home, but then I didn't." he sighed then smiled smugly. "Now I do though."

Suddenly he slid off the horse easily and looked up at her expectantly. Kaoru stared back down at him, a blank expression her face. Then she realized that he was waiting for her to climb off. Kaoru ran over all the possible ways off getting off the horse, but couldn't come up with any that weren't embarrassing or painful.

"Come on down, Kaoru." Kenshin urged her after a long moment.

"No." she refused flatly, she couldn't admit she didn't know how.

Kenshin stared at her, then realization drew upon his face and a smirk crossed his lips. "You don't know how, huh?"

"Shut up." She snarled hating that laughing look in his eyes.

He reached up and took hold of her waist, ignoring the way she stiffened. "Just fall into me, I've got you."

"No."

"What? You want to stay up there?"

"Why not?"

"Pogo." Kenshin clucked making the stallion step forward.

Kaoru yelped and slipped off the horse into Kenshin's arms.

He sighed into her hair. "Was that really so hard?" he whispered, lips against her ear.

"Get away from me!" she snapped pulling herself away from him.

"As you wish." He replied letting her go.

She stared at him suspiciously.

He smiled at her. "For today can you not hate me?"

"I'll always hate you." She replied coldly. A flash of hurt passed through Kenshin's face but was quickly covered up by a smirk.

"What if I'm not an asshole today?"

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. "Is that possible? Every time you actually seemed to be nice you did something that changed my mind."

"You're right, but I won't pull anything as long as we're in this field. It would be a disgrace to my memories if I did."

Kaoru hesitated then gave in. "Promise?"

"I promise."

0o0o0o

"It's so pretty." Kaoru whispered, lying flat on her back and looking up at the clouds.

"It is." Kenshin agreed, lying next to her.

Kaoru smiled. "What do you see?"

Kenshin hesitated. "I see…a lily pad."

"No, that's a fish." Kaoru sniffed, turning her attention back to the cloud Kenshin had indicated.

"You're not looking at the right one."

"Yes I am." Kenshin argued.

Kaoru snorted. "The cloud I'm looking at resembles nothing close to a lily pad."

"Well the one I'm looking at looks very much like a lily pad, not a fish." Kenshin replied.

"Then we must be looking at two different clouds." Kaoru concluded.

"No, you're just wrong."

A silence fell between the two while Kaoru studied the caterpillar, which was making its way across her hand. "Kenshin, what's this?" she asked holding up her hand.

"That's a caterpillar."

"Caterpuller?"

"Caterpillar." He repeated patiently.

"Caterpillar." She paused. "Are they dangerous?"

Kenshin smirked. "Yes, Kaoru. They might bite you if you anger them and the poison in their bangs will travel to your heart, killing you instantly!"

Kaoru's eyes widened and she shook her hand wildly, trying to shake the bug off. It flew off and landed on Kenshin's face.

He flicked it off calmly, concealing a laugh.

Kaoru breathed out in relief. "Those things, they're kind of like jellyfish, except worse!"

"I suppose so." Kenshin murmured in amusement.

Kaoru closed her eyes. "Why can't you always be like this?"

He didn't answer her. Truthfully, the cloud he and Kaoru had been looking at, resembled Kaoru to him.

0o0o0o

Kaoru Gal: Sorry for the short chapter, I got writer's block so...

ANSWERS TO REVIEWS

Sapphire Lupe

Thank you for adding me to your favorites list! Means so much to me…-Tears-

Sayomi-sama

I thought the same thing, since it wouldn't seem right for Kaoru to stay with Kenshin on land. You know?

lily

Sorry for the slow update!

Eliza

I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I updated today!

luvHaru7

I know! Kenshin is so infatuated with Kaoru that he can't see where she really belongs!

Kitsune's Grrl

This chapter hopefully shows that Kenshin isn't always a jerk.

JK

So sorry! You wanted a fast update, so I'm apoligzing

wheres my book

Thank you! Out of all the fics I've written this is my favorite too!

Spring Rose

I really do care about what my readers write to me! And I really do love answering everyone, it's fun!

Snow Lepord

Thank you for the great review! Yes, I kind of feel bad for Kenshin because he's trying so hard to get Kaoru to fall in love with him…

tkdl

I promise from now on faster updates unless I'm failing school, then I have an excuse!

Anime Girl

Haha! It's nice to know someone enjoys my story so much!

kawaii meeh

Oh, oops! Thanks for pointing that typo out…-glares at Clipit- He was supposed to catch that! Stupid office assistant

shikaku zetsumei

Thank you! I thought I needed to add the characters in!

Kimberlyann

I know! Pogo is such a cute name for a horse! My aunt named her horse that so I used it…heh

Kaoru4

You really liked that scene with Kaoru and Soujiro, huh?

Jisusaken

I love Kenshin's smugness! It's fun to write!

Kiri

You named your horse pogo too? Haha!

half-breed-demon-fox

Glad you like this! I like writing it!

Black Metalmark

Kaoru has pretty much given up on finding her belt, but she tries anyway.

Miko Kagome Archer

Thanks! Hope you liked this one.

royal blueKitsune

I think Kenshin should feel remorseful otherwise he wouldn't be human.

Review please.


	12. Transparent

**Deep Sea**

Disclaimer: Never will own Kenshin…sigh

Joh: Sorry for the long delay, it's been exam week, -Dies-

0o0o0

_Kaoru snorted. "The cloud I'm looking at resembles nothing close to a lily pad."_

"_Well the one I'm looking at looks very much like a lily pad, not a fish." Kenshin replied._

"_Then we must be looking at two different clouds." Kaoru concluded._

"_No, you're just wrong."_

_A silence fell between the two while Kaoru studied the caterpillar, which was making its way across her hand. "Kenshin, what's this?" she asked holding up her hand._

"_That's a caterpillar."_

"_Caterpillar?"_

"_Caterpillar." He repeated patiently._

"_Caterpillar." She paused. "Are they dangerous?"_

_Kenshin smirked. "Yes, Kaoru. They might bite you if you anger them and the poison in their fangs will travel to your heart, killing you instantly!"_

_Kaoru's eyes widened and she shook her hand wildly, trying to shake the bug off. It flew off and landed on Kenshin's face._

_He flicked it off calmly, concealing a laugh._

_Kaoru breathed out in relief. "Those things, they're kind of like jellyfish, except worse!"_

"_I suppose so." Kenshin murmured in amusement._

_Kaoru closed her eyes. "Why can't you always be like this?"_

_He didn't answer her. Truthfully, the cloud he and Kaoru had been looking at, resembled Kaoru to him._

0o0

Kenshin sighed and looked over at her. "Do you still hate humans?" he asked quietly.

She didn't seem to hear him. Her sea blue eyes were closed, dark lashes curled against her soft cheeks. She stirred in her slumber and curled up in the think grass, frowning slightly.

"Why can't you like it here?" he continued, brushing a strand of blue-black hair out of her face. "It's not so bad on land."

Kaoru turned over, away from him.

He sighed and got up, picking her up in his arms. He marveled at how light she was as he walked slowly, not wanting to wake her up and not wanting to have this moment fly by.

'Too bad she won't let me be this close to her when she's awake.' He thought to himself, staring at her wistfully. 'Someday maybe she will…'

0o0

Kaoru woke with a start, breathing heavily. She could hear a bird singing sweetly and bugs humming pleasantly.

The mermaid let her gaze flow from the soft white wallpaper to the wood floors.

She leaned back with a soft exhale of relief. It had been a dream. A nightmare.

She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. As she calmed down she realized that she was back in bed. She didn't remember walking back…

Kenshin.

Kaoru frowned, trying to remember him taking her back. But all she could remember was he and she, watching fluffy clouds flout by.

'Clouds…they are nice…' she thought distractedly. 'I kind of wish we had them in the ocean…'

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. 'I must still be sleepy. If the sea had clouds then it just wouldn't be the sea anymore.'

Kaoru snuggled deeper into the white blankets and sighed. "All these days I've spent on land are making me lazy." She murmured aloud.

"Is that a bad thing?" a smoothly amused voice broke across the room.

Kaoru looked up and shrugged at the man standing in the doorway. "It can be."

Kenshin smirked and stood aside, allowing Misao to hurry in carrying a silver platter laden with food.

Kaoru smiled at her friend before she hurried out of the room. She glanced down at the tray laid on her lap and blinked. Two muffins, a glass of orange juice, grapes, bread, apples, and fish.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Fish?" she said indignantly

He shrugged. "I didn't plan the meal."

"And I am not a cannibal." She said simply. She paused, eyeing the amount of food. "Why so much?"

"I thought you might be hungry after sleeping."

She smiled, still looking at the platter. "That was…thoughtful of you."

"Have you ever eaten this before?" he asked her, sitting down on the bed and offering her one of the muffins.

He split it in half revealing chocolate spots in it. "It's good."

She studied it for a moment before hesitantly taking a bite. She chewed thoughtfully and swallowed.

Her eyes widened and she smiled wider. "It is good." She admitted, taking another large bite.

"I'm glad you think so." He told her, taking the other half for himself.

They ate together in a comfortable silence, taking their share of the meal.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy here?"

"No." she answered without hesitation, continuing to eat.

Kenshin sighed and put down the apple he was about to start on. "Why?"

She looked at him with a slightly cold expression. "Why do you think? It's okay here, but it's not home. It's just too foreign."

He sighed and leaned back, eyeing the ceiling. "I see…" he looked back down to her. "You don't think you'll ever like it here?"

She shook her head.

He looked back away, thinking hard.

Then without warning he leaned forward and placed his lips over hers.

The kiss was brief and gentle, yet at the same time hungry and lustful. When he pulled away Kaoru stared at him with wide eyes.

"Kenshin…?"

He shook his head and got up, making his way to the door.

"Kaoru…." He trailed off with another sad shake of his head. "I…" he sighed and walked away, closing the door behind him.

0o0

'What was I about to say?' Kenshin wondered to himself, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

'Was I really going to say that?' He opened his eyes, violet eyes shining. 'I want her to stay with me.'

'I can't…I don't want to let her go.'

0o0

"Kenshin, man, you look awful." Sano commented, waving his hand.

He shrugged off the comment and took a seat next to his friend at the long dining table. "I am so tired."

"Rough night?" Sano suggest, waggling his eyebrows.

"No, I just couldn't sleep. Thinking too much." Kenshin sighed.

"Ah…" Sano looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Kaoru girl giving you trouble?"

"Yeah…."

"Why are you so stubborn with her?" Sano asked him, exasperated.

Kenshin looked up sharply and glared at him. "Because." He muttered.

Sano paused before speaking, seeming to think over his words carefully. "She's something different, isn't she?"

"Yeah…"

"You love her, don't you?"

Kenshin paused then frowned and stood up abruptly, stomping out of the room without a word.

Sano chuckled, shaking his head.

'How transparent.'

0o0o0

Joh: I have to sleep so I don't have time to reply to reviews, I'm sorry!


	13. Love You?

**The Deep Sea**

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Simple, right?

Joh: Once again I've made you guys wait for a long time but guess what? I'm planning on wrapping this story up soon. So expect lots of updates from this one. I'm so proud of myself.

Sano: You're so simple

Joh: At least I don't have hair like yours –sniggers-

Sano: What! -starts ranting-

Wandering Hitorki: Shut up I'm trying to watch T.V –throws T.V at Sano- Damn it, you broke the T.V!

Sano: -Dead-

Answers to reviews

Jisusaken  
Wasn't last chapter sweet?

RosenMaidan  
There shall be faster updates in the future (this time for sure since I actually know where this is going now)

InuYashaGurl2007  
hopefully there will be more sweetness in the future.

thoughtless dreamer  
You actually read this

amaya  
Thank you! More chapters are on their way.

skenshingumi  
I like transforming Kenshin, I hope I haven't rushed it.

luvHaru7  
Yay! That was a nice thing to say!

Reih  
This weekend I had no homework! So I finally had time for updates!

Eliza  
Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.

Kitsune's Grrl  
We all love cuteness! At least I do.

antica  
Kaoru might have more trouble admitting to her feelings then Kenshin.

patience&love   
Yeah, I have testing this week but I gave up on studying. Haha!

anim3angel143  
You'll see, I don't want to give away the ending.

Wandering Hitokiri  
I put you in the chat part . I hope you don't mind that I had you kill Sano. –laughs-

ken  
You liked it? Good, everything is going according to plan –evil laugh-

forever angel  
Thank you! I finally updated! I'm so happy.

Brittanie Love  
Oh, sorry that I haven't reviewed your stories yet, I have been reading them I just haven't had time to review! I'm sorry, please forgive me!

Rurouni-maxi  
-Blinks- Aw man, not _another _angry mob gathered in front of my house complete with pitchforks and torches. –Sighs- Another day, another mob.

"_You love her, don't you?"_

_Kenshin paused then frowned and stood up abruptly, stomping out of the room without a word._

_Sano chuckled, shaking his head._

'_How transparent.'_

0o0o0

Kaoru blew a strand of hair out of her face and pressed her forehead against the cool pane of glass. The view beheld a large garden filled with so many flowers that they all blurred together in a rainbow of colors.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched Misao rush into the garden, her skirts whipping around her legs. A man was waiting for her outside and a small smile lit up his face as he took her in his arms.

Kaoru frowned slightly and squinted her eyes so she could make out the features of the man easier.

He had dark hair and long bangs that almost hid his piercing dark blue eyes. He was tall and lean, handsome.

Kaoru turned her attention to Misao who was grinning crazily as the man handed her a single flower he plucked from the garden.

They were gazing into each other's eye, a fixed emotion thick in their expressions.

Kaoru turned away unable to watch anymore. She had seen that look before. She had seen that adoration flicker in Kenshin's eyes once before. Or perhaps it had simply been lust.

A sigh escaped the young mermaid's lips as she closed her eyes. It was so hard to tell.

Would she ever gaze into Kenshin's eyes the way Misao was able to with her lover?

Great blue eyes blinked as Kaoru shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. 'I think I'm going crazy.' She mused.

"What's wrong?"

Kaoru looked up and smiled slightly out of habit now. "I was thinking." She replied quietly.

Kenshin nodded and walked over to stand beside her. "I think I know a hobby you might enjoy."

"A hobby?"

He glanced at her and smirked slightly. "You know, an interest?"

"Oh." She trailed off then piped up again. "Like when we rode the…horses." She stumbled over the word.

He nodded. "Kind of. But this is something else. Let me show you." He took her hand in his and led her out of the bedroom.

Kaoru followed after him, staring intently at his back. For some reason he seemed a little off today. Like he was bothered by something.

0o0

"What is it?" Kaoru asked curiously as she flipped through the pages of the red book he had handed her. It had words along with colorful pictures. She looked up at him, bewildered. "I don't understand."

"It's called a book. It tells stories."

Kaoru's eyes lit up. "I like stories. But why are they printed on paper?"

"So that you can read it whenever you want to." Kenshin answered her, taking the book from her hands to flip to the beginning.

"Do you know how to read?"

She nodded.

"Good. I thought you might enjoy these."

She smiled again, her eyes meeting his. "Thank you." She whispered.

That look appeared in his eyes again but it quickly vanished and Kaoru had to wonder if it had ever been there.

She took the book back and began to read the first page but her mind soon wandered. "Kenshin,"

"Yeah?"

"What would happen if I _did _live with you?" she blurted this out before she could think about it and immediately regretted her words. Of course she wasn't going to stay on land, that thought was unbearable. But she was curious…

His face lit up as he stared at her. "What?"

"Not that I will," she said hastily. "I was just wondering."

"We would…" he trailed off. "Get married maybe."

"Married…what's that mean?" she asked.

Kenshin smiled. "It's when two people who are –" he broke off realizing he was about to say 'in love'.

"Yes?" Kaoru prompted.

"When…two people…" he shook his head and instead of answering he simply reached out to touch her cheek gently. Surprisingly, Kaoru didn't pull back but she didn't lean into the touch either.

"When two people what?" she repeated, a determined look on her face.

He sighed and looked away from her. "When two people love each other and they want to live together forever they have a ceremony called marriage."

She was silent for a long moment before she stood up abruptly, knocking the book from her lap to the floor. She made as if to leave but he reached out to grab her wrist.

"Kaoru,"

She glanced at him, eyes wide. And for a moment Kenshin was sure she looked sad, frustrated, annoyed even.

"You asked me and I answered!" he said pulling her back down to her seat.

Kaoru spared him a wistful look before leaping back up and dashing out of the room before he could stop her.

0o0

What did he mean?

Kaoru trailed her fingers along the wall, a distant expression set on her face.

Did Kenshin love her?

Was he in love with her?

Kaoru snorted and shook her head. Even if he was in love with her (which he probably wasn't) she would still go back to the sea.

_But you love him back, right? _The little voice in the back of her head whispered in her mind, smirking knowingly.

'No, no I don't.' she thought back furiously.

Kaoru sighed and without looking walked right into a girl.

"Sorry." She mumbled as the vase the maid was holding fell and shattered to the ground strewing flowers and water everywhere.

"Kaoru-san? Are you alright?"

It was Misao, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright. "Kaoru-san?"

"Oh, Misao. I'm sorry." Kaoru apologized again, bending down to pick up a flower.

The maid giggled and took the flower from Kaoru's hand, pressing it to her chest. "Oh, it's alright Kaoru-san! I'll clean this up." She giggled again before bending down to collect the broken pieces of glass.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked almost suspiciously. Misao had always been the happy type, but this was beyond the usual behavior.

"Aoshi-sama." Misao sighed, blushing even more.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Aoshi-sama," Misao repeated happily. "He gave me these flowers and I was so happy I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh." A strange empty feeling filled Kaoru's chest, as if all the air had left her. What was this feeling?

Could it be…

Jealousy?

Kaoru put on a smile. "You must really…love him, huh?"

Misao nodded enthusiastically, her young face beaming. "I love him, I really truly love him."

Jealousy.

0o0

"Kaoru?" Kenshin called quietly, knocking two times on the closed door.

No answer.

Kenshin sighed and opened the door a crack. His dark eyes peered into the room, spotting Kaoru curled up in the bed.

He hesitated before stepping in and closing the door behind him.

There she was, her legs pulled up against her chest and her great azure eyes closed so that the dark lashes were curled against her soft cheeks. Black blue hair was splayed around her looking like a dark cloud.

Kenshin touched her hair gently, the feeling of want rising inside him.

"Kaoru, what I said before…I was just…" he trailed off and absentmindedly began to play with her hair, twirling it between his fingers. "I want you to know that I do…I…"

He sighed and withdrew his hand. This time, without hesitation, he bent down and kissed her tenderly. "I love you." He whispered, using all his self-restraint to step back and exit the room.

As soon as he left and closed the door behind him Kaoru's eyes fluttered open and a slender finger reached up to trace her lips.

0o0o0

Joh: Not my best chapter. But I tried.


	14. The Dancing Sea

**Deep Sea**

Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin, yep!

Joh: I did say I would finish this, so yeah.

0o0o0

Kaoru buried her face into her pillow, breathing in deeply. He didn't say that. He didn't just say that.

She lay there for a few moments not moving. Finally when restlessness took over she flung herself off the bed and flew to the door.

As Kaoru opened the door she found Misao waiting just outside it, looking startled. "Kaoru-san?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I've got to hurry!" Kaoru said in a flustered way as she ran past Misao into the hall.

As she reached the end of the hall she paused and glanced back at Misao who was still standing confused in the doorway. "Misao?"

She looked up blinking her green eyes. "Yes Kaoru-san?"

"What…how do you know if you're in love?" Kaoru asked quietly feeling slightly foolish.

Misao smiled slightly. "You just do."

Kaoru stared at her friend for a minute before running after Kenshin.

0o0

"Kenshin!"

The red-haired man looked up from his drink. "Kaoru? What's wrong?"

The mermaid approached him at the table feeling anxious. "I…"

He sighed as he got up from his seat, peering into her eyes.

"Do you hate me Kaoru?"

She blinked and frowned slightly. Did she hate him?

"No. No I don't." she replied softly, locking eyes with him.

The two did nothing for a long moment, simply staring at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Kenshin…" she reached out a delicate hand and pressed it against his cheek. Sadness was swimming in her eyes. "If what you said was true, let me go home."

"You heard me?" he grabbed her hand firmly and closed his eyes. "Kaoru, do you love me?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she tugged her hand away from him. "Don't ignore what I have said."

As she took a step back he took one forward. "Kaoru,"

"Let me go home!"

"I…I can't!"

Kaoru glared at him furiously, turning around, skirts whipping against her ankles.

Without thinking Kenshin reached out and grabbed her, pulling her flush against him. "Why can't you see, I can't let you go. I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him for a moment, returning the embrace. They were like that for a moment before Kaoru jerked away, her face showing frustration. "Why can't _you _see that I need to go home?"

Without answering her he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers.

Kaoru struggled for a moment, pushing against his chest but he held her firmly.

Finally she gave up and sunk into he kiss, letting her light azure eyes slip closed.

As the two pulled apart slowly Kaoru pushed away from him, flushed.

"You let me kiss you."

"So I did."

Kenshin smiled and cupped her face. "Does this mean you return my feelings?" he whispered.

Shyly she moved closer and buried her face in his shirt. "I…I think…" she trailed off, her voice muffled by his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. "I want to be with you forever."

"I know."

0o0

Love.

Kaoru turned the hot water on, watching a stream of it burst out of the showerhead. By now she had gotten used to what Misao called 'showers'.

As she stepped in her body shivered when the hot water touched her skin. She closed her eyes and raised her arms, raking her fingers through her wet locks of hair.

Love.

She sighed. How was she to know if she was in love or not? How can one really know?

Misao seemed to be so sure though, Kenshin too…but she just didn't know.

Maybe it was because she wasn't human, but she loved the sea. But did she love Kenshin?

There was something about him that made her want to stay by his side, but at the same time want to push him away.

He was of the kind who took away her parents. He was of the kind she hated and yet…

She sighed again as she turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. The large bathroom was filled with steam.

Distractedly she shrugged on a soft white robe and toweled her long hair dry. Funny how accustomed she was becoming to these human things.

As she stepped out of the bathroom into her room she found Kenshin lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Kenshin?" she asked, putting down the towel.

He sat up quickly, eyeing her. "I'm sorry, I just…"

The old Kaoru would have screamed, thrown stuff, gotten mad. But this Kaoru simply smiled slightly and sat down next to him. "It's okay. You didn't peek, did you?"

"N-no."

"Kenshin…" her tone turned serious as she took on a troubled expression. "You say you love me, but how can you tell?"

He looked surprised for a moment, but he soon recovered and smiled gently. Placing his hands on her shoulders he pressed his forehead against hers, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"I feel happier with you." He kissed her gently, nuzzling her cheek.

"I can't stop thinking of you." Slowly he pushed her down, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"And whenever I'm around you I act different, I act like myself." He brushed his fingers across her lips.

Kaoru said nothing for a long moment. She reached up and touched his cheek gently, mimicking his actions. "Then I think…no…I know that I'm in love with you too." She whispered the last part as if afraid to say it.

Then she smiled, her sea blue eyes dancing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up, kissing him firmly yet gently.

0o0o0

Joh: Short but sweet. Right?

Sorry I can't answer reviews, I'm running low on time here.

Thank you to all those who reviewed, it encouraged me to write!

Review please.

-Joh


	15. Silver Key

**Deep Sea**

Disclaimer: Come on…ya'll know I don't own Kenshin by now, right?

Joh: See? Told you I would wrap this up! I told you so! -Laughs insanely-

And no, it's not over yet, I suppose I made it sound like that was the end. But there is still much more to go. Did you really think I would end it so happily? 'Fraid not my friends…'friad not…

Sorry, no time to answer my beautiful reviewers, but I do love you all!

Warnings: lime

0o0o0

Kenshin smiled into the kiss, drawing back slightly. "You…you love me?"

Kaoru flushed but didn't look away. She held his gaze steadily. "Yes." She said firmly, taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his.

"Then won't you-?"

"No." Kaoru cut him off with a sad shake of her head. "You don't understand…I love you but…" she trailed off, breaking eye contact for the first time.

"But what?" he gave her a pained look, running his hands through her hair.

"What do you think?" she demanded, annoyance laced through her words.

Kenshin sighed and let his hand drop. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He murmured.

"You'd keep on living. Life would go on."

Their eyes met. Blue gray clashing with a dark violet.

"Is that what you would do?"

"Yes."

Kenshin hid a frown. It frustrated him to no end, not being able to understand the sea-maiden. She said she loved him and yet…

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

She brushed her hand against his cheek, eyes soft. "I don't say that to be spiteful." She whispered.

He didn't answer, preferring to stare into her deep eyes.

The couple were joined again, kissing passionately.

Kaoru moaned softly as Kenshin's tongue slipped into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered at the sensation.

"Kenshin…I'm sorry." She whispered when they pulled back.

He mumbled a response, trailing a hand down her back with a sigh. As he pressed himself closer to her he could feel her heart racing, her body quivering.

"I love you…I love you so much." He whispered in her ear, pushing her down gently. Tracing her face with his fingers he climbed over her.

"Kenshin." She flushed but didn't attempt to push him away.

"I love you too."

Kenshin closed his eyes, pausing in the middle of his actions.

"Kenshin?"

The red-haired man sighed and rolled off of her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, sitting up and crawling over to him.

He turned to her with a sad look. "When…if…you choose to live with me…I want you to…" he trailed off with a shake of his head; getting to his feet.

He walked to the door, opening it and motioning for her to follow.

Confused, Kaoru got up and padded after him, into the dim hallway.

"What are you…?"

He held up a hand, silencing her. Without another word he turned and walked down the hall, turning his head every one in awhile to make sure she was following.

Near the end of the hall he stopped in front of a smooth glass door. He smiled at her and turned the silver handle, revealing a spacious and empty room.

The walls were painted an off white, making the room seem larger than it was in reality. A single window was fitted high into the walls, letting in a faint beam of dusty light. The only piece of furniture was a large chest, pressed against the center of the wall facing them.

Kenshin stepped into the room and leaned against the wall, watching Kaoru walk up to the chest and trail a hand across the smooth wood.

It was a beautiful simple chest, just as white as the walls and floors of the room it occupied.

A delicate design of vines was engraved across the sides and over the top.

"What is this?" Kaoru asked quietly, moving to open the silver lock. But it refused to open. A small frown crossed her lips as she turned to Kenshin. "I don't understand."

Another one of those small sad smiles was offered to her as he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her.

"I want you to open this if you choose to live with me…" he pulled something out of his pocket and pressed it into her palm. "Forever."

"Forever." She repeated softly, opening her hand to gaze upon a small silver key with a simple vine design across its length. "Kenshin…I told you I can't…" A flash of annoyance flared up within her.

A finger was pressed against her parted lips. "Please…just think about it…please."

It must have been the pleading way he looked at her, the gentle touch of his finger, and the soft tone of his voice.

"Alright. I'll think about it." She smiled slightly and he pulled her into a kiss.

0o0 Three days later

Kaoru leaned back against the now annoyingly familiar glass door, sliding down to the floor. How many times had she stopped in front of the door, reaching for the handle but then pulling back?

It most has been often for she had memorized everything about that door, from the wavy glass to the smooth twisty handle.

She felt like kicking the door down, but she calmed herself wearily and refrained from doing so, preferring to lie down on the floor leaning against it.

Kenshin probably had no idea how much his words had haunted her.

_I want you to open this if you choose to live with me…forever._

She shivered. That was a commitment. Forever. To be honest, she was terrified of a word like that.

Simply terrified.

She looked down into her lap, turning the small key about in her hands, examine the cool metal. What exactly was so significant about a chest? What could be in there?

Curiosity was burning inside of her, tearing at her heart and screaming at her to take a peek.

What was that thing humans were always saying?

Curiosity killed the cat.

Her hand closed over the key firmly as she stood up. Self-restraint was needed.

Kaoru bit her lip and touched the handle lightly before drawing back.

No….

Her hand gripped tighter around the key, so hard her knuckles shone white.

She wasn't thinking about this properly. This wasn't about fulfilling her curiosity, this was about her choice. Her choice of living on land forever.

It hadn't been so hard…living on land…and with Kenshin beside her…

But the sea was her home!

Her dark eyes flashed in frustration as the clear blue changed swiftly to a stormy gray. Silently, she chucked the key against the wall, watching it bounce off and skid across the floor and coming to a stop at her feet.

She was tempted to just leave it there and walk away…but instead she bent down and picked it up, holding it close to her breast.

_I want you to open this if you choose to live with me…forever._

0o0o0o0

Joh: Sorry for the wait, I got writer's block. That was a mean place to leave off…but there you have it. Keep an eye out for the next installment of…Deep Sea!

-JoH


	16. Kiss

**Deep Sea**

Disclaimer: Don't own it. So don't be mean.

Joh: Yeah…I actually have nothing to say…

Jessie: Nothing?

Joh: Nothing.

Jessie: Poor baby, you must be exhausted.

Warnings: lemon, you don't have to read it you can just skip through that part, I'll have a warning. It's not that graphic though…actually it's more of a lime…a very intense lime

0o0o0o0

Kaoru closed the door behind her, finding herself inside the white room once again. The chest lay before her, beautiful and plain.

She moved forward and touched it gently, feeling the smooth wood. To stay with Kenshin forever. It was a beautiful yet terrifying thought.

To be unable to return to her home…

But if she were to go back to the sea she would most likely be alone for the rest of her life, content maybe but lonely all the same.

It was a horrible thought.

But then to live on land all her life…would she forget who she was?

Kaoru shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. No. That couldn't happen…right?

_It could..._

Her large blue eyes were fixed on the elegant chest, curiosity and doubt roaring through her.

With a great amount of self-control she wrenched her gaze from the box and fled the room, banging the door shut behind her.

0o0

"Kaoru…" Kenshin murmured her name in her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind. To be honest, he was amazed that the young mermaid still had yet to open the chest. He had caught a glimpse of her pacing back and forth in front of the room (and once in a while venturing inside) but she had not opened the box.

And this had held out for two whole weeks so far, but as each day passed Kaoru spent more and more time outside that room.

Kaoru turned her head slightly, a faint smile on her lips. "Kenshin." She said his name gently, quietly.

He sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. She breathed out slowly, leaning back into him.

"What have you been thinking?" he asked her in a hushed tone, as if he was scared she might flee if he spoke any louder.

Indeed it did seem like that. It was surprising how Kaoru relaxed around him, considering how cold she used to be. Of course she wasn't very affectionate, Kenshin was always the one to initiate things, but all the same…it was a change.

"I've been thinking…about you…me…us…" she trailed off thoughtfully.

Kenshin smiled and kissed her cheek. He didn't bother asking her to elaborate, he knew she wouldn't. Kaoru always liked to keep her thoughts to herself, only sharing them when it deemed necessary.

He tilted his head slightly and kissed her, gently at first but than more heated.

Kaoru's eyes slipped closed, her long lashes curling up against her flushed cheeks. Carefully she turned around so that she was facing her lover without breaking contact with him.

**(My very intense lime kind of starts here…I guess…read on if you wish…)**

Kenshin brushed a hand through her thick black hair, enjoying the silky feeling between his fingers. Carefully he lowered her on the bed, leaning over her.

Kaoru looked up at him, her expression serious and her eyes searching his. She reached up and tugged gently at his hair band, releasing long red strands from their hold.

He bent down and their lips met once again, moving against each other. People said that when you kissed the one you loved that the world stops moving…that you stop feeling…

As a low moan escaped Kaoru's swollen lips she noted on how that untrue that was. If anything she was more aware than ever when Kenshin's mouth was pressed against hers. She could feel his body pressed closely to hers, the way his long mane of hair tickled her cheeks, the soft fabric of the sheets against her legs and back…

He nipped playfully at her neck, sucking gently and forcing a soft groan from the one beneath him.

A hand slid into her dress feeling the smooth skin. Kaoru tightened her grip on Kenshin's hair, tensing slightly.

"Relax." Kenshin soothed her, stroking her face gently.

Kaoru nodded and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation running through her as Kenshin pressed hot kisses down her neck. With fumbling fingers he unbuttoned her dress slowly, taking in the sight of her exposed skin.

Kaoru breathed in quickly, slipping Kenshin's shirt off of him.

He moved his hands across her body, kissing across her chest. She held him to her as she moaned and arched up against him.

Their lips collided for a long moment, tongues working furiously as they tried to get closer, closer…

"I love…you…" Kenshin breathed, rubbing against her.

Kaoru tilted her head back. "Love…" she mewled and gasped out the word, her lips trembling. "Love." She repeated herself, shivering as her lover removed the last piece of clothing on her.

He smiled and pulled down his pants. Their eyes locked, passionate and filled with desire. "Are you ready?"

She bit her lip and nodded quickly, she wanted this.

And in one swift movement he had penetrated her.

"Love."

0o0 (**My intense lime is now over it is safe to read)**

Kaoru awoke that following morning with a strange glow inside of her. She turned onto her side, facing the sleeping man beside her.

She reached out and touched his face gently, smiling at how much younger he seemed in his sleep.

Carefully, she slid out of bed doing her best not to wake Kenshin. She looked down at herself and smiled again. She felt happy…content…and a little guilty.

As a shiver swept through her she made her way to the wardrobe, in search of a robe. Immediately she found one, a light fluffy robe made to keep you warm.

She wrapped it around her body, enjoying the feeling of it against her bare skin. "Love." She murmured to herself, remembering how she had whispered that so passionately last night.

As she gazed at her beloved sleeping soundly a strange feeling swept over her. Her head swam and her knees buckled. She fell to the floor, her face pale and her eyes narrowed in discomfort.

Her stomach flipped dizzyingly as sweat beaded down her forehead.

What… 

Kaoru clapped a hand over her mouth as her body convulsed, sending her into an unpleasant shuddering.

Letting her instincts take over she raced into the private bathroom, keeling over by the toilet. Her body shook violently as she hurled into the basin, her hair falling forward as she gripped the rims.

Is this? 

She gagged and felt the bile rising up her throat, forcing her to hurl into the toilet once more.

As she spat and coughed she numbly felt someone holding her hair back and rubbing her neck soothingly.

0o0o0

Joh: Yeah that kind of sucked. I know you all wanted a lemon _really _bad but I really didn't want to have to raise the rating for this…so I gave you an intense lime. This was extremely short but I just wanted to get this posted since I'll be going away in 4 days to camp. I'm really sorry about this.

Due to my going away I will not be able to update for a month, I will however continue to write in a notebook while I am away and thus update as soon as I return!

Joh: Okay guys sorry about this…Another note you should know…I was planning on wrapping this up in about 3 or 4 chapters but now it may actually take longer…


	17. The Dress

**The Deep Sea**

Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin.

Joh: I've just discovered all the Kenshin image songs. I love the song that Kenshin sings with Kaoru. It's so sweet!

Note: Just a reminder…Kaoru isn't human. Not even half human. So her body works differently than ours

Warnings: None that I can think of…

0o0o0

A month later 

"Kaoru…I think there's something wrong." Kenshin said loudly, trying to make himself heard over Kaoru's loud humming.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" she growled, whipping around to glare at him.

"You've been throwing up nearly everyday for a month! There's something wrong here." Kenshin folded his arms over his chest and let out an impatient sigh when Kaoru turned away from him to wander down the hallway. "Kaoru…"

"What?" she snapped, still moving onwards.

Kenshin ran up to her, catching her by the wrist to pull her against his chest. "Kaoru…are you sick?"

She didn't answer, choosing instead to press closer to him. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. "Kenshin…I'm fine…really." She whispered, suddenly sounding tired.

She pulled back, smiling as she tucked her robe around her more securely. "You know, these are a lot of fun to wear." She commented happily, turning back down the hall.

"Yeah, you've been wearing them a lot lately." Kenshin answered, bewildered at her sudden mood swing. She had been like this for the past four weeks and it was slowly, but surely, driving him over the edge.

"Do you think we can buy more?" she asked him, turning out of the hall to the landing.

Kenshin shrugged. "I suppose." He couldn't help but feel a surge of hope at these words. It was possibly a sign that Kaoru was going to stay, forever.

He watched her anxiously as she descended the staircase slowly, her hand on the railing to keep her steady. There was something definitely off about her. A frown made its way onto his lips as he studied her carefully.

The mood swings, the hurling, the sudden change of eating habits…

Kenshin's eyes widened. No…it was impossible…it was way too early for her to be showing signs like this…but…

Kenshin sucked his teeth as he walked down the wide steps of the staircase, trying to find some other explanation. There was no way…but as he searched his mind for any possible answers none came up.

Time to confront Kaoru about this…

0o0

Kaoru laughed and threw back her head, gazing up into the blue sky. "Ne, Misao?"

"Yes?" her friend answered, carrying a couple boxes of clothes they had purchased together.

"What do you think of children?" Kaoru glanced at Misao, smiling slightly.

The young maid blinked her large green eyes several times before answering. "Children? I dunno…I've never gotten on with them very well…"

"Would you like to have children of your own someday?"

Misao blushed and looked away. "I…I suppose." Her mind wandered to a certain tall black haired man. If they had a child together what would he look like? "Why? This is a strange subject for you to bring up."

Kaoru simply smiled wider and touched her belly gently.

Misao's eyes widened as she noticed the small gesture. "Kaoru…. you aren't…" she whispered the next part as if afraid of saying it too loudly. "Pregnant…are you?"

Kaoru giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "I was quite shocked myself when I figured it out."

"But when did you and Himura-san…" Misao flushed a brighter red as she broke off uneasily. "Er…so…shouldn't you go to a doctor or something?"

The sea-maiden rolled her azure orbs to the sky and snorted. "I don't need some human to help me. They wouldn't understand my body since it's actually quite different from that of a human."

Misao frowned. "But…"

Kaoru flapped a dismissing hand as she wandered over to a booth selling flowers. "I'll be fine. I have good instincts and I can already tell when the child shall be born."

"You can? That's amazing!" Misao whispered, watching her friend pick out a bouquet of white roses. "When? When?"

Kaoru reached into her sleeve to give the flower lady the correct amount of coins before answering Misao. "Only three more days."

"…What? That's…too early…it should take longer than that…much longer…even I know that." Misao stammered.

Kaoru smirked slightly as she clutched the flowers, delighted at the thick white ribbon tied around them. "As I said before, my body is different then that of a humans."

"I hope it's a girl." Kaoru mused, walking ahead.

Misao stood right where she was, staring at Kaoru's back with her mouth agape. It was…so strange.

Three days then…only three days.

Excitement rose within Misao's chest as she thought about it. A wide smile lit up her lips as she ran after Kaoru.

Three days.

0o0

Kenshin growled in frustration, slamming his fist down on the table. Sano sighed at his friend's outburst as he calmly put down his fork. "Just give her space."

"That's what I've been doing for the whole month!" Kenshin snarled.

Sano didn't reply as he chewed his dinner slowly. He ignored the death glare sent his way and swallowed, licking his lips lazily. "So where is girly now?" he finally asked, looking up across the table.

"In her room with Misao." Kenshin said gloomily. "I'm not allowed in."

Sano laughed loudly and shook his head.

Kenshin scowled. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"I haven't seen you sulk like this since we were kids!" Sano chuckled, putting his hand over his face as he laughed.

"I'm not sulking!"

"Sure." Sano thumped his hand on the table, laughing harder.

A reluctant smile spread over Kenshin's lips as he watched his brown-haired friend laugh hysterically. "I'm not!" he insisted.

And somehow they ended up both laughing together, not even remembering the reason of their laughter.

And so that is how Misao found the two men when she entered the dining room. With raised eyebrows she curtsied quickly, announcing her prescience. "Himura-san, Sagara-san." She addressed them politely.

Kenshin sobered hastily as he stood up, knocking his chair back. "How's Kaoru? Is she well?"

Misao smiled faintly. "She's in bed right now, Himura-san. She wishes for you to bring the chest to her."

"The chest…? Oh! Yes that." Kenshin said, remembering the elegant white chest that held Kaoru's answer. "Would you fetch that for me?"

"Yes sir." Misao bowed her head and scampered off.

Kenshin sighed and nodded towards Sano before exiting the room. So Kaoru wanted that box, huh?

0o0

"Here's the box, Himura-san." Misao said humbly, holding the box out towards him once they stood right in front of Kaoru's bedroom door. He took it, giving her quick thanks. He was anxious to see Kaoru already.

As he opened the door his eyes widened. Kaoru was lying in the large bed, her long ebony hair fanned out around her, contrasting against the white pillow. Her face was flushed and her eyes were a shimmering sea of blue and green hues. In her arms lay a bundle of blue cloth, which she held close to her chest.

As he stepped into the room she looked up at him, a smile settled nicely on her full lips. "Kenshin."

He approached slowly, holding the white chest in both hands. Carefully he laid the chest on the bed, his eyes focused on the small bundle held against his lover's chest.

"Is that…?" he looked up into her face questioningly.

"His name's Kenji." She held out her arms, offering him the swathed child.

With trembling fingers he took the baby in his arms, gazing down into the small face. "Kenji." He said the name slowly, liking the way it sounded. The child gurgled, opening his eyes to look up into his father's face.

Sea blue eyes were revealed as the babe did so, lips moving soundlessly.

Kenshin was so focused on his son that he didn't notice Kaoru opening the chest.

A small gasp finally alerted him to Kaoru's actions as he glanced at her. She had pulled out a long dress from the box. A wedding dress.

She pulled it all the way out of the chest, inspecting it with wide eyes. It was an off white color, shimmering an almost blue. It was simple but elegant, like the chest it was hidden in. But that wasn't what made it special. It was the belt of pearly shells around the waist that caught the mermaid's eye.

She slipped the belt off the dress, holding it in front of her. As her fingers wrapped around the shells she looked up at Kenshin, a sad smile on her features.

0o0o0

Joh: Yeah…I have nothing to say…sorry…if that…was bad…um…It's not over yet just so you know…I figure the next chapter will be the last…please don't flame me!

Review please.


	18. Owari

**_Deep Sea_**

Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin!!! Don't sue me, I'm running out of money!

Joh: Okay, I know I've made you guys wait for a _really _long time to read this final chapter…but please be patient with me! School has been a hassle…I've been…not doing so well in my honors classes so I had to take a few weeks away from writing to bring up my grades. And I really can't make any mistakes with this last chapter…I'm going to try and make this as long as possible to make up for the wait!

Jessie:Wow, that was a really long note!

Joh: I know! I'm proud of myself.

Jessie: You should be.

Warnings: This is the last chapter…that's it….yeah…**and I really won't appreciate any reviews stating how disspointed they were in the ending. I chose to end it this way cuz it's my story and I can do that, okay?**

0o0o0o0

Kaoru gripped the belt of delicate shells tightly in her small fist, holding it close to her chest. She closed her eyes, taking in deep, steadying breaths. Never before in her life had she ever felt so torn.

Standing before her was the man she had come to love, despite her bitterness towards his kind. And then in his arms was held her child…_her child. _But…just waiting outside the open window lay the deep pool of blue and green, her home.

Azure orbs opened slowly, glazed over with unshed tears. She studied her lover's face carefully, almost mournfully. Kenshin Himura. The arrogant man who had blackmailed her into living with him. Who had so carelessly taken her from her home and forced her upon land.

She _had _hated him with every fiber of her being. Cursed him, glared at him, spat at him…and yet…

Now it was painful to think of a future without him.

Kaoru smiled bitterly and held out her arms for her baby. Kenshin handed the infant to her, gazing at her with such intensity that she couldn't bear to meet his eyes. She cradled Kenji in her arms, stroking his flushed cheeks with a finger. He hiccupped and blinked his wide blue-green eyes at her, licking his lips contentedly.

Her smile relaxed as she held him, rocking him back and forth gently. "He's beautiful." She finally said, smoothing out his red wisps of hair.

Kenshin smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes…he is. He has your eyes."

"And he has your hair," she pecked a soft kiss on Kenji's forehead. "I wonder who he'll take after personality wise."

Kenshin chuckled and reached forward to touch her cheek. "Probably after you…he'll be stubborn like you. I can tell."

Kaoru arched an eyebrow. "Is that so? I remember you being just as stubborn as me."

They both laughed softly before trailing off into a silence, broken only by the gentle crash of waves in the distance. Kenshin let his hand drop back to his side. "Kaoru…what are you going to do?"

Kaoru stared down at the baby, chewing on her bottom lip. Living as a human…with the two most important people in her life…or…returning to the sea where she was truly at home.

For a moment she wished that she had never come across Kenshin…then she wouldn't have to be in such a painful situation right now. But at the same time that would mean she would never have learned what it felt like to love someone as dearly as she did now.

She tilted her head slightly and gazed out the open bay window, trailing her eyes across the sea's horizon. The way the waves broken upon the sandy shore…the way the sun glowed upon the water's surface. She could still feel the way the sea muffled almost all noise, entering you into another world.

A small tear slipped down her cheek as she turned back to face Kenshin, smiling. "Kenshin…I love you."

Kenshin closed his eyes and fisted his hand in the white bed sheets. They way she said those last three words explained it all. He knew her answer and for the first time in his life he felt like crying.

"I'm sorry…I love you." She whispered so softly that the waves in the background almost blocked out her voice.

Their eyes locked, both thick with emotion. "Why?" He finally asked.

She handed the baby to him before leaning close to him, whispering against his cheek. "I'll always love you…but…I can't live here. I don't belong on land."

He reached up and tilted her face gently to the side and kissed her. Her breathed her in as he pressed closer to her, releasing his emotions into the gesture. After one breathless moment they parted, panting slightly.

Kaoru leaned her forehead against his, noses brushing. "I want you to raise him." she murmured. "He's half merman so he'll grown quickly. Aging only slows down when we reach our teens. I want you to raise him like he's a full human. Don't tell him otherwise."

"Whatever you want." Kenshin replied softly.

"Thank you."

0o0

Kenshin stood on the shore, hair whipping about his face from the wind. He stood very still…almost like a rock.

Kaoru walked ahead of him, wading delicately into the water. The sea rippled about her as she moved gracefully forwards. Not stopping to look behind, not even pausing. She knew that she couldn't hesitate. It would only make things more painful for the both of them.

She took a shaky breath as she stopped once she was waist high in the water, wrapping the belt around her slender waist. She could feel her legs tingling, merging together and creating an odd sensation running through the rest of her body.

The cold wind struck at her bare skin but she embraced the feeling as she closed her eyes.

A flash of gold caught her eyes under the water before she dived headfirst into the sea, plunging back into the depths of her home. Her golden-scaled tale flashed once above the water, as if waving goodbye to her lover standing upon the sandy beach, before disappearing into the waves along with her.

0o0

Kenshin sat by the water's edge for a long time, staring off into the waves as if hoping that she would return. But he knew she wouldn't. And strangely…he wasn't mad at her for choosing the sea…in fact; he knew she would have chosen that all along.

He had, of course, hoped that she would remain on land and marry him…but hopes are different from facts.

He clutched his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. His skin was riddled with goose bumps but he didn't want to leave the sea just yet…not yet…not while the sun was still out.

A sliver of the sun cast an orange glow across the darkening sky, lighting up the waves into a reddish blue kind of color.

He wiggled his bare feet deeper into the sand, not bothering to wipe his eyes as tears fell freely.

Her smile.

A seagull called out as it flew overhead.

Her scowl.

The wind rustled the overhanging tress.

Her laugh.

The waves lapped against the shoreline, tickling his toes.

Her eyes.

The water danced and glowed in the setting sun, shining a dazzling array of colors.

Kaoru.

Kaoru.

Kaoru.

He smiled slightly. "You never belonged to me, did you?" he whispered to himself, sighing. No, she had always belonged to the sea. Always.

The sound of muffled footsteps alerted him to another's presence but he didn't bother turning around. A firm hand clasped his shoulder.

"She went home, didn't she?"

Kenshin said nothing as his friend took a seat on the sand beside him.

"Why don't you come back inside?" Sano finally suggested after a long silence.

"No. Not yet."

Sano shook his head, sighing. He ran a hand through his unruly brown hair, frowning. "You got a son to take care of. Did you forget?" he stood and held out a hand for Kenshin. "She left you a part of her."

Kenshin looked up into his friend's face blankly before smiling slightly. "Kenji."

"That's right. You're a father so you better start behaving like one. I took care of the kid up until now while you were sulking but I think miss little mermaid wanted _you _to raise him, not me." Sano grinned as he helped Kenshin to his feet.

"And it's not like she died. She's still out there, thinking of you." He finished.

Kenshin nodded and glanced back at the sea one last time. He remembered the way Kenji's eyes had danced the same way Kaoru's had. "Yeah…she's not completely gone."

The sea whispered its agreement.

_Owari_

0o0oo0o0o0

Joh: …Yeah…Hope you guys don't hate it. I might be making a little one-shot epilogue thing to this…nothing big though. I know a lot of you guys are probably really disappointed and angry with me right now…but please…don't flame.

Jessie: That wasn't….long at all….

Joh: Yeah I know…but…it's all about quality not quantity, right? And I might be doing a small one-shot sequel…I'm not sure yet. So review please!


End file.
